Dark Purposes
by EJ Malfoy
Summary: A prophecy is made which involves Ron and the new girl Jaden. And at Hogwarts, Ron starts acting weird and makes his last meeting with the law. Will Voldemort take them go against them both with cruel intentions and dark purposes in mind? Please R/R.
1. Chapter One

Dark Purposes

By E. J. Malfoy

~ Chapter 1 ~

His quiet dream of seeing himself hold up the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor had been very frequent ever since he had seen it himself in the Mirror of Erised. He could see himself floating down on his Firebolt that was given to him by the school. He could see himself going over the crowd and being cheered at by many of his friends. He could hear Professor Lupin, or Remus for that matter, saying how he miraculously made the winning goal through the post right before his friend, Harry Potter, had clamped the snitch in his hands. All of his classmates, well, most of his classmates were chanting "Ron and Harry! Ron and Harry! Ron and Harry!" over and over again. It just made him smile so brightly. Just as Dumbledore was about to congratulate him personally, he was awakened by the loud flutter of his pet owl Pigwidgeon's wings.

"Oh, Pig," Ron called out from his warm bed. He sleepily blinked opened his eyes and wiped his hands down his face. The sounds of the blissful crowd and scenes of the whole area of the Quidditch Field quickly faded from memory. In place of this were loud bangs of thunder and a flash of lightning; this was followed by another loud flutter of wings. The large storm had started last night and didn't seem to want to let up. The same was for Pigwidgeon.

"Why can't you just let me sleep?" Ron bellowed. He then tossed one of his pillows at him, but missed. Ron gave a big sigh as he heard the pillow hit the floor. He had such bad aim when he was sleepy, so he didn't blame himself. Pigwidgeon kept on fluttering away, even as Ron went sleepily to retrieve his thrown pillow.

Ron couldn't stand Pigwidgeon waking him up in the middle of the night, yet the owl seemed to always do so without any penalty or infliction. _I wish Pig were more like Hedwig_, Ron thought. His bedroom door opened as he thought it.

"Could you shut that bloody bird up!" Fred whispered. His half-wet clothes dripped as he came in. He was fully dressed like a businessman with a color-changing tie, one that had gone through a waterfall. Ron gave a small chuckle when he saw it. Fred glared at him and Ron immediately stopped.

"George and I are _trying_ to get to sleep."

"What do you mean _trying_? You just got home."

"It doesn't matter, so shut up that bird's outbursts!"

"Well, you wouldn't have heard Pig's sudden outburst if you were already in bed because it wouldn't have happened," Ron whispered back to him. Fred and George had found a comedy club nearby, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have them in such nonsense. So, they went by night every Saturday and came back at 3:30 in the morning every Sunday.

"You don't want mum to wake up do you? She'll blow her top at the three of us."

"Three? Do you mean I would be in trouble with you?"

"Of course."

"Why would I be in trouble?"

"Because you knew that we were out and never told her." Ron glared at him.

"Why don't I just go tell her!" Ron said going towards the door.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Fred said and pushed Ron back to his bed, getting his foot tangled in his sheets. Ron's ruffled hair had got messier than it was. Ron got up and brushed himself off. As he tried to go back to Fred to give him a nice blow to the gut, his tangled foot tripped him up to fall on the floor. A loud grunt came from downstairs by Mr. Weasley, which was followed by a loud "Shh".

"Just go to bed and I'll try to calm down Pig," Ron said, still glaring at Fred.

"Okay." And Fred crept back down the stairs to his room. Ron closed his door, and went back over to Pigwidgeon, who hadn't stopped fluttering about. He then noticed that an owl had been tapping at his window the whole time. Ron went over to his window and just as he opened it, the owl knocked him over in a louder flutter of feathers than Pigwidgeon had been doing. Another "Shh", only louder, came from downstairs that Ron rolled his eyes to. He then got up, brushed himself off, and closed the window.

The small, tan-colored bird shook debris off of her wings. She then flew over to Ron's shoulder and nipped at his ear. She had grown very fond of flying to the Burrow carrying letters from Andrea Ramsey, a fellow classmate of Ron's.

"Okay, Tesera. I missed you, too," Ron said to the bird. Ron released the note from the nipping bird's claw and put it into his pocket. He then went over to Pigwidgeon's cage, opened it, and put Tesera in. Tesera and Pigwidgeon then cuddled up with each other and took a rest. It surprised Ron that Tesera made Pigwidgeon sleep when he couldn't do it himself. Ron then passed it from his mind and pulled out the letter from his pocket. He opened it and read:

__

Dear Ron,

I hope I'm not being a pest by writing these letters to you, this being the 6th this month and all. I'm just glad that I've been accepted as your friend. I hear that Harry's birthday is in 2 weeks. I'm going to try to get him a little trophy with a Firebolt, that is his broom right, on it. What are you going to get him? Whatever you get I know will come straight from your heart.

I also wanted to thank you for inviting me with your friends over to your house until we go back to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall says that they might make me a prefect. (_I wonder if Hermione will mind_, Ron thought.) _I don't think Hermione will mind so stop thinking that_. (_I hate when she does that._) _I can't wait to get to your house. We are supposed to come over in a week right? Well, I must be off. I think I'm starting to sound more British, don't you think so?_

- Andrea

Ron sighed as he finished reading the letter. He was happy to have Andrea as a friend, yet he wished they could be more than friends. The idea floated from his head and he placed the letter in his side-table drawer, where he had put the others. One thing that Andrea mentioned put Ron's brain to work automatically. _What will I get Harry for his birthday?_ Ron thought. He then gave a big yawn and got into his cozy, warm bed. _I'll think of something_, Ron thought and went to sleep almost instantly.

*****

A hooded figure came upon the door, only to meet two other hooded people.

"Who are you and what brings you here?" asked the first.

"I was sent here to see the Dark Lord," the person said. "He is awaiting my arrival."

"Are you the American? You sound like a girl," said the second.

"Yes. And I am a girl. Is there a problem with that? I wouldn't like to tell the Dark Lord that you two have been holding me up from him." She raised an eyebrow. They then came closer to each other and whispered. After a moment, the second came up to her.

"Very well then." The first then turned to open the door. It creaked as it did, showing a long, dim hallway. She nodded to them and entered. The door was then shut behind her. The darkened hallway became more opaque than it had been. She started down the hallway, leaving all of the fear she had gotten before behind her.

Her past was now a mere memory that meant nothing to her. Her future was looking bad, too, but she didn't care. With the Dark Lord, her life would actually mean something to her.

She now entered the dark room in silence. She went up to the occupied alter, knelt to the person on it, and bowed her head. After a minute of kneeling, she stood.

"I hear that you have been sent to me," said the cold voice of Voldemort. His face had no expression. His long, slender fingers clasp together. "I hear of how you can help me. Is this true?"

"Yes, my Lord," she said. Voldemort scanned the person, his eyes not escaping it.

"You are from America, are you not?"

"Yes, my Lord," again she stated.

"How can you prove that you will not fail me like many, pathetic others? How can I know that you are worthy of being a Death Eater?"

"The time will come," she stated. Voldemort glared at the figure, his red eyes narrowing.

"What kind of answer is that?" She gave no reply.

"I asked you a question."

"I don't know, my Lord." Voldemort thought for a moment.

"I shall test your skills at the morning's dawn. If you pass, then I will tell you of Potter. If you don't…" Voldemort said.

"I will pass," she stated. The figure then removed its hood to show a beautiful black girl of about 16. Her shimmering black hair was barely seen in the unlit chamber. "I can assure you that I will pass." Voldemort curled his lips into a small smile as he looked at the face of, as he could tell, was his newest Death Eater.

*****

Harry's eyes popped open. He had been tossing and turning in his bed, seeing the curling smile of Voldemort fade away. He bolted upright and was breathing fast. He didn't under stand the dream he had had, and the memory of it was slowly fading away. As he caught his breath he could hear the snores of his Uncle Vernon from the other room. Harry wiped down his face and stretched out his arms. He turned his clock, but it wasn't there.

"Oh, no," Harry whispered. He then got out of his bed and searched his floor for his clock. As his green eyes adjusted to the dark room he finally saw it. He picked it up and placed it back on his bedside table. It was 2:30 AM. He couldn't believe he was up at this hour. He got back into his bed and just as he rested his head on his pillow, he remembered why he had gotten up in the first place.

He wiped his hands down his face to see if he was all right and when everything was, he couldn't remember a thing of what he had just dreamed. All he could remember was Voldemort, which was all he had to know to know that something was going to happen and he would be right in the middle of it.

*****

Ron bolted upright in his bed, as he had had the weirdest dream. He thought he would go back to his dream about his winning the Quidditch Cup, but the dream he had was completely different. There was a girl, and an awfully pretty one, with Voldemort. _Who am I now, Harry_, Ron asked himself, _I shouldn't be having dreams with Vol-, I mean, You- Know-Who, oh, who cares, Voldemort in them._ He gave a quick shudder.

Ron then slowly moved from his position to the side of his bed to think. He looked at his clock. It was 2:30. He had never had dreams about Voldemort before, that had usually been Harry. He looked over to see Pigwidgeon and Tesera still sleeping. He went over to the cage and silently opened it. He picked up Tesera as stealthily as he could. Once she was out of the cage, Pigwidgeon gave a shudder and then wrapped his wings around himself. Ron went over to his window, opened it, and felt the cool night air brush against his face. This was where Tesera awakened. She playfully nipped at his nose.

"Stop it…come on, stop," Ron said, trying to keep the bird from nipping his nose off. "Stay right there." Tesera did what she was told and stood on the windowsill. Ron pulled out a piece of parchment, wrote a little note on it, rolled it up and put it in Tesera's claw.

"Take this to Andrea," Ron said. Tesera gave him a nip good-bye and flew off in to the night. Ron sat down on the sill and watched Tesera fly away. The gentle breeze flying past his face while Tesera was flying off to Andrea. Then, a thought shot across his mind. _What about the dream_, Ron thought. He thought of why he would have such a dream, what significance, as Hermione would say, would this have upon his life.

He brushed back his ruffled red hair and let out a large sigh. He again asked himself why this would happen to him. What would his 6th year at Hogwarts bring him? He laughed at the thought of himself in the adventurous area instead of Harry. His smile faded quickly. He stared out at the vast land, wondering what Harry was doing right now. He was probably just snuggling in his bed. _I hope I don't start making predictions_, Ron thought.

He made a small smile as he saw the shining sun rise over the horizon, putting light upon the majority of England. "A new day, a new beginning," Ron said. He sat there seeing a sight he had not seen in a while, the dawning of day in it's own natural beauty.

*****

Minerva McGonagall walked up the spiral staircase, a paper in her hand. As she arrived in Albus Dumbledore's office, she took a breath. She then went in to see a working Albus. He and her had been working the last half of the summer, figuring the accepted and rejected applications for Hogwarts. She hastily came over to Albus's desk, which Albus acknowledged immediately.

"Yes, Minerva," he said. Minerva handed him the paper.

"It is a last minute transfer," she said, with a roll of her eyes. Albus noticed her childish eye-roll.

"Does this particular transfer bother you, Minerva?" Albus said. He then held the paper over his wastebasket. When Minerva had seen what Albus had done, she grabbed the paper from his grasp.

"No." She placed it back on his desk.

"It's just that…that snooty Gregory Banders, you know, your friend from when we were younger."

"I remember him." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "We were such good friends. I still have no idea why he went to America. He didn't really treat you too well, did he?" Minerva shot a mean glance at the ceiling.

"He put a frog down the back of my shirt, he turned my hair a bright green, he transfigured me _into_ a frog, he…" Minerva muttered under her breath. She clenched her fist in anger.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?" she stated, trying to forget the part when he made her fall off her broom from 250 ft in the air and caught her from 2 ft, just to scare her.

"Can you get on with what you were about to say? About the transfer student?"

"Oh, yes. You know that Gregory became headmaster of the school in America, Toppinsole."

"I'm quite aware of that."

"Well, he just sent a transfer student from his school. And he even sent it with a note saying 'I hope this isn't too late to send this, Minerva.'" Albus sat there staring at Minerva confusedly.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's just the way he said _not too late_. Like he just wanted to annoy me." Dumbledore sat there for a moment, just pondering on what Minerva meant. He then burst out in giggles. Minerva then looked at Dumbledore as if he were mad.

"What _are_ you giggling for, Albus?" Albus kept giggling, not hearing a word she had said. After a minute, Minerva became enraged.

"Albus, I demand to know why you are giggling!" Minerva yelled. Albus completely stopped. He nodded his head for a minute, as if asking himself a question then answering.

"It's just ironic, Minerva."

"What is?"

"That you hated Gregory, while he had such a crush on you." Minerva then seemed to lose her voice.

"I beg your pardon. Did you just say that Gregory _liked_ me?" Albus nodded. Minerva looked disgusted, then flattered. Her emotions were having a battle and flattery was closing in. Minerva then blushed with pride.

"Isn't this the second time I've ever seen you blush, Minerva?" Albus chuckled.

"Yes – no…no it's not. It's the third. There was the time that…hey!" Minerva had just realized she had been tricked into saying her blushes. She glared at Albus who chuckled when she did it. After a minute, Albus stopped and adjusted his half-moon spectacles on his nose.

"Back to business," he said. "Let's see who this person is.

"Name: Ms. Jaden Maxwell. Academic Status: Very good. Best Classes: Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"She doesn't sound too bad," Minerva commented.

"Something doesn't seem right about this girl." Albus stroked his silver beard over and over.

"What could be bad about her? Don't try to predict something like my good for nothing half-sister." Minerva looked stern about this. She despised her half-sister, Sibyl Trelawney. It was bad enough that she had to work with her.

"I guess that you are right," Albus said and put the tip of his wand on the paper. "Approved." The paper then was imprinted with a shimmering red star. Minerva bowed her head to Albus and slowly went down the spiral steps. _What could be bad about her…her…her_, Albus could hear Minerva saying, which he did have a premonition about. He thought for a moment, then returned to checking the new applicants for Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter Two

~ Chapter 2 ~

Harry sat up in his relevantly clean bed. He scratched his head and grumbled crankily. It had been a few days since he had had the dream with Voldemort in it and it didn't seem to want to go away. He rubbed at his green eyes and looked around blindly on his bedside table for his glasses. When he finally found them, he tripped over what felt like one of Dudley's old broken video games.

"Umph," Harry said, hitting the floor with a thump. He could tell that today was not going to be such a good one. He picked himself up off the floor, brushed himself off, and brushed back his jet-black hair with his hand. He then busied himself by frantically looking for some clothes to put on.

When he finally looked decent, or what he called "decent", he went to his door. He looked back to see Hedwig still sleeping, her cage door open from flying all night. This reminded him that he hadn't sent or received any letters from his friends or his godfather. He gave a sigh and turned back to his door. Just as he was about to open it, he heard a noise from behind it. It had sounded like the snickering of Dudley and his friend Piers. _Is it already time for my beating already_, Harry asked himself.

He then firmed himself up for a sprint. With a ready hand on the door, he started the countdown. '_Ready…Set…Go!_' he thought to himself and he swiftly opened the door. Dudley and Piers were ready for him, but Harry had been quicker. He almost flew between their grappling arms to run down the hall. Dudley's overly large form was easily befuddled while Piers had a chance at it.

Piers jumped over to the running Harry, who immediately saw him. Harry jumped out of the way and Piers hit the floor with a loud thump. Harry, who had been proud of fooling them both once again, was still running down the stairs. _I guess my Quidditch skills are improving still_, Harry thought. Harry looked back a second to stick out his tongue when he ran into Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon had just come from the kitchen to complain to Harry about the noise.

"HARRY! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" Uncle Vernon stated in his usually loud and mean voice. Harry didn't know what to say. The noise and bumping into him had set him off. He just stood there with his mouth wide open, while Uncle Vernon's bulging eyes stared down at him.

"We'll take care of him," Dudley suggested with a grin. He was glad that he might have a chance to take Harry down, it was his idea of pure fun. It was Harry's idea of pure torture.

"I don't know," Uncle Vernon said, glaring at Harry, "Is it going to bother you and Piers to take care of this wretch?"

"Of course it won't," Dudley said, trying to act angel-like. He then came down the stairs, with Piers close behind, and took Harry by the shoulder with a firm grip. Harry was then dragged outside and thrown onto the front lawn. Harry brushed himself off when he got up at looked at the whispering Dudley and Piers. After a moment, they seemed to have agreed on something.

"All right, Harry," Dudley said, edging over to him. "We thought it would be fun to play 'Punch the Weirdo.' And you get to be the unlucky weirdo." Harry moaned and stepped backward one step.

"We'll give you a five second start. Are you ready?" Harry took a gulp from the depths of his soul and was ready to run for his life.

"And…5!" Harry then took off behind the house, and was followed by the rampaging feet of Dudley and Piers. Harry's speed increased as they closed in on him. _What a day I will have_, Harry thought and jumped over the hose that was set in front of him.

*****

Ron marveled at the new letter that Andrea had sent him, while Tesera marveled at him. He was sitting on the floor of his room, thinking as he read the letter over and over again. _I still can't believe I had a dream with Voldemort in it_, Ron thought. The only things that he could probably tell this to would be Dumbledore, who should be back at Hogwarts, and the Ministry.

"Wait a minute," Ron said, thinking out loud, "Dad's in the Ministry." Ron sat there for a moment, wondering how he could tell his dad that he had had a dream with Voldemort in it.

"Or maybe I shouldn't tell at all," Ron said, feeling as though it should be kept a secret. He just had a feeling that telling his dad would only make it worse. His dad would just try to check if he was feeling all right and that would lead to his friends not coming over. He surely didn't want that.

Ron placed Andrea's letter on his bedside table and upped himself from his spot, which Tesera hadn't expected. When Ron had gotten up, she had fallen off of his lap. She made a loud hoot when she hit the floor. Ron turned and gave a gasp, not remembering she was there.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked the hooting bird. This had awakened the, again, sleeping Pigwidgeon. Ron gave a weird glance at Pigwidgeon, who just went back to sleep. Pigwidgeon had always been sleeping when Tesera was there. He then went back to the fallen bird, picked her up, placed her gently on his bed, and started to examine her wing. It was bruised up a bit.

"Can you fly?" Ron asked it in a caring voice. Tesera tried to get up, first. The first time was unsuccessful. The second time she just barely made it on her feet. Her bruised wing limped as she fought to stay upright. With a hard swishing movement Tesera pushed herself up in the air above the bed. Ron smiled for a second just to see Tesera fall back onto the bed.

"This is all my fault," Ron said and picked up the unconscious bird. Tesera opened her eyes and pecked playfully at his ear. "You need to rest." Ron then looked over to Pigwidgeon, who was still asleep in his cage.

"Wake up, Pig," Ron stated, then made a weird expression on his face. This had been the first time he had ever tried to make him wake up. Pigwidgeon snapped his eyes open and started hooting in protest. "Oh, stop it, Pig. Get out of the cage. Tesera is hurt."

Once Pigwidgeon heard Tesera's name, he fluttered his way out of his cage. Ron then gently placed Tesera there to rest. She went instantly to sleep, not caring where she was or how she got there, as long as she was near Ron. Ron got up from his spot and pulled out some parchment. He wrote down:

__

Dear Andrea,

I am sorry to say that Tesera has bruised her wing. I will try to nurse her back to health. Please you will be able to see Tesera when you come over. I hope you can accept this.

- Ron

Ron then rolled up the note and put it in Pigwidgeon's claw. "Take this to Andrea. It's for Tesera," Ron said and he need not say anymore. Ron went over to his window and opened it. Pigwidgeon flew through it like a flash of lightning, which surprised Ron a lot. Ron then closed his window and sat on the end of his bed. He then noticed he was hungry. He went over to his door opened it and stepped outside of it. He could hear his dad just come in. He was glad to hear it, too. He closed the door behind him and ran down the stairs.

When he got there, his brothers passed him going upstairs. _What rush are they in_, Ron thought then proceeded to the kitchen. Inside it, Ginny and his father were hugging while his mother was washing the dishes. "_Wasinto Todoso_!" Ms. Weasley said. Ron sat down at the table and gave a sigh. Ginny seemed in the way so she went out the room.

"Hey, son," Mr. Weasley said. "Why do you look so glum? You should be excited." Mr. Weasley then gave a reassuring smile. Ron didn't return the smile.

"Well, Andrea's owl, Tesera, has injured her wing and…excited. About what?" Ron stated.

"Don't tell me that…Molly, you haven't told Ron yet?" Ms. Weasley then lost her concentration and the washing dish sunk to the bottom of the sink.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ron," Ms. Weasley said, turning around. She was embarrassed at being so absent-minded. "But maybe it would be better this way. You telling him yourself." Mr. Weasley thought about this for a moment. While he did this, Ms. Weasley conveniently slipped out of the room.

"I guess that your mother's right," Mr. Weasley said, then looked over to thank her but she was gone. "Where did she go?"

"Never mind that. What were you going to tell me?" Ron interrupted. Ron couldn't wait to hear what it was. His muscles tensed up and he eased up nearer to his father.

"Well, I just wanted to say that at the Ministry I have some connections and…"

"Just tell me," Ron said hurriedly, leaning even more across the table.

"I've arranged for you and your friends to stay at a Muggle summer home in southern England." Ron was speechless. He couldn't believe that his father was actually going to let him and his friends have fun away from them. His eyes widened and Mr. Weasley made a sharp smile.

"I knew you would do that."

*****

Harry once again crawled past the rusted bike that Dudley had throw into the backyard 6 years ago. The tall, thoroughly uncut backyard worked to Harry's advantage. The bad part was that once Uncle Vernon saw it, it would be his job to cut it.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," came the drawling voice of Piers. He was looking where Harry had been five minutes ago. Piers had been in the boy scouts, so he had been keen to finding Harry all through the day.

"Come out now or we'll pound you even more than we have all day, Harry," Dudley said from the other side of the lawn. Harry then backed away from his spot seeing Piers getting ever closer to his new hiding place. Harry then had a sudden urge of pain. Not from his forehead, but from the back of his head. He had backed into a wooden fence. He turned around to see that the fence had a hole in it. He seemed curious enough, so he looked through the hole. With his eye straight up to the hole, he stared through it. He then gasped when he saw what was on the other side. His gasp was evidently heard by Dudley and Piers, who snickered as they came over to pounce on Harry.

"I can't believe what I just saw," Harry said mystically. Dudley and Piers stopped at Harry's back and picked him up by his shoulders.

"In a few minutes you won't be able to see at all," Dudley snickered. He and Piers then started walking towards the gate.

"Guys, whose lawn are we on?" Harry asked them.

"Ours, of course," Dudley said.

"I just saw ours through that fence," Harry said. Turning to them the best he could. Dudley and Piers then stopped and dropped Harry on the ground.

"If this isn't your lawn, then whose…" but Piers didn't finish. The patio door to the house behind them flew open. Out came an old woman that looked in her 70s.

"What are you doing on my lawn?" said the crackling voice of Ms. Figg. Dudley and Piers instantly ran through the creaking gate that was before them. "Come back here, you bloody children." When Piers and Dudley had fully gone inside Dudley's house next door, Ms. Figg turned to Harry.

"Come inside. I don't want to hear any of your ruddy protests, just come inside," Ms. Figg told him. Harry, who was too scared to protest in any way, quickly obeyed the woman. She looked around the perimeter of her backyard, as if to make sure no one was looking, and then came inside after Harry shutting the door firmly behind her. She then took a big exhale and looked at Harry.

"Don't be afraid. The muggles are gone now," Ms. Figg said and headed to her kitchen. Harry looked as surprised as ever. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. He thought he had heard Ms. Figg say the word "muggles". He hastily ran towards the kitchen.

"Ms. Figg, did you just say the word 'muggles'?" Harry asked with a sense of holding back. Ms. Figg looked at him funny.

"Muggles?" Ms. Figg said questionably. Harry then gave a big exhale. He knew that his mind had played a dirty trick. How could Ms. Figg be of the magic folk? "Of course I said muggles. What else would I call those nasty non-magic people?" Harry then widened his eyes. _She really had said muggles_, Harry thought. Ms. Figg then pulled out an oak wand that was about 11 inches long.

"So that means…that means that you're…"

"A witch," Ms. Figg ended and she conjured up a cup of tea. "Would you like a cup, too?"

"Yes, please," Harry said, bewildered as ever. A second later, there was a cup of hot tea sitting in front of him. "Um…Ms. Figg, could you tell me why you are here and why you've been so mean to me all these years?" Ms. Figg frowned.

"I guess I have been really mean to you," Ms. Figg replied. "Well, I am here to see you."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, after you were put here Albus, to you he is Dumbledore, had his doubts. So, I was sent here to watch you. Make sure nothing bad would happen to you. As for why I've been so mean to you all these years, it's because I had to have a cover to be accepted into this muggle town. Being mean to you seemed to be the, how do you say, "trend." So, I had to act mean."

"Oh," was all Harry could say in his bewildered form, and he took a sip of tea. Almost every day he found out something that he was the center of and it always surprised him.

"Well, I hear that your muggles are going to leave you here tomorrow while they go out to a concert. Let us get to know each other better. And I might, and I mean might, have a surprise for you. So, off you go." In a flash, Harry's half-drunk cup of tea was gone and he was being escorted out the back patio door. When Harry was fully out of the house, Ms. Figg gave a wink and rushed back into it. _Ms. Figg a witch. This could be very good_, Harry thought and went through the creaking gate on the side of the house with a reassuring smile on his face.

*****

"I still can't believe you are going to let me and my friends be at the summer home," Ron said hastily as he took another bite into his sandwich. Fred and George then came rushing through the room. Ms. Weasley instantly noticed.

"Oh no, you don't. You two know it's your turn to de-gnome the yard and you're not going to get out of it, either," Ms. Weasley said as she turned around to block their way. They stopped immediately, not wanting to run into their mother. They then sighed and headed for the backyard. Ron chuckled silently at seeing them. He then turned back to his father.

"Well, Ron there are some limitations to it?" Ron's smiles now faded from his face.

"Limitations?" Ron said, squinting his eyes questionably. The word limitations triggered an "uh-oh" thought in his brain. It didn't sound good.

"You have to have a chaperone."

"WHAT!" Ron spat. "But we're old enough, and Hermione will be there, and we could keep in touch…and Hermione will be there!" Ron's hopeful face was the best he could muster. A chaperone with them would just flatten the fun mood of being alone. He knew his father would protest, but he had to do something. This would ruin the whole outlook that he had for the trip.

"Ron, I said that a chaperone must be there. I can't have you frolicking all over south England alone. It is out of the question."

"Please. Please, please, please, please, please, please," Ron pleaded. The fate of the rest of the summer depended on it. He couldn't just let it fade away.

"Ron, don't make this harder than it already…Molly, could you tell him that it is out of the question."

"Well, Ron is right about one thing. Hermione will be there, and she always acts safe," Ms. Weasley said, and gave a wink to Ron. Ron made a small smile and turned back to his father. Mr. Weasley looked disappointed at her.

"Well – I don't – It's just – Well – Maybe. I'll give you a maybe, but that's all I can promise for now," Mr. Weasley said and l. Ron gave a silent "yes" and turned to leave his chair.

"At least it might keep my mind off of the You-Know-Who dreams I've been having," Ron whispered as he upped himself from his rickety chair. He immediately knew he had been heard and turned around. In his horror his parents were staring straight at him, their eyes not leaving his stare.

"WHAT!" they yelled in unison. _This is not good_, Ron thought, _Really not good._


	3. Chapter Three

~ Chapter 3 ~

Ron frowned in surprise. And his parents knowing that he had had a dream with Voldemort in it was just the beginning.

"Maybe you are, right. Maybe they do need a chaperone," Ms. Weasley said.

"Yes, very good idea," Mr. Weasley added.

"Mom…" Ron tried to say, but was blocked out.

"Maybe I should go with them," Ms. Weasley said.

"Yes, you should do that," Mr. Weasley agreed.

"Dad…" Ron said, but was again not heard.

"Maybe there shouldn't even be a trip," Ms. Weasley said with a snap of her fingers.

"Yes, that would do it," Mr. Weasley said.

"HEY!" Ron yelled. His parents immediately stopped and stared at him. He choked for a second, then, when he regained his tongue, he spoke.

"What I meant was that I had a dream with Harry and You-Know-Who in it," Ron lied. He had to lie. The future of his summer was at stake.

"Oh," was all that they could say. Ms. Weasley turned back to her dishes, as if she had meddled in someone's business. Mr. Weasley, though, looked straight at Ron.

"Are you sure? Because I can owl him to say that we can't be taking the offer," Mr. Weasley stated. His eyes didn't look away from Ron as he said it.

"Yes," Ron said. Mr. Weasley then smiled weakly at him and turned to talk with Ms. Weasley. Ron hated lying to his parents. It sort of hurt him, but he could not mess up the first, no – it's second, summer that his friends came over and had some fun. Especially since Andrea was coming for the first time. He then got up from his seat at the table, walked upstairs, and laid back on his bed.

"Two more days," Ron said, yawned, and closed his eyes to take a short nap.

*****

The next day was not the hardest to get up to. Harry awoke at the shout from outside his door.

"Harry! Get your lazy butt up!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed. "You know that we are going to a concert tonight!"

"Then why do you want me up, now?" Harry asked and looked at the clock. "It's only 10 AM."

"Don't ask questions, boy!" Aunt Petunia said, and huffed off back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry rolled his eyes and got out of his bed. His hair was, as usual, a messed up crop of nothing. He put on his glasses, looked for some clothes to put on, and dressed himself up. He exited his room to see Aunt Petunia at the bottom of the stairs.

"It took you long enough," Aunt Petunia scowled. Harry gave a silent long sigh. It looked as if Aunt Petunia's temper had gotten worse than it had been 2 minutes ago. "Now, tend to the bacon on the stove, and if I see one small burnt spot, then your ass will shine like a Christmas light." She then walked past him, pushing him out of the way, and went into her and Uncle Vernon's room. She slammed the door shut, obviously trying to scare the wits out of Harry. Harry then scurried to the kitchen, finding Uncle Vernon and Dudley already there. He went over to the stove and started watching the bacon. Uncle Vernon didn't notice him until a few minutes later.

"Don't you ever wash that jungle that you call hair," Uncle Vernon said, which gave no effect on Harry. Harry just sat there and turned over one of the bacon slices. Uncle Vernon evidently felt that he was being ignored, so he thought of something that would get Harry's attention.

"I heard from my little Dudders, here, that you were bothering Ms. Figg," Uncle Vernon said. Harry then widened his eyes and dropped a piece of bacon with the spatula only to hear it sizzle when it hit the pan. Uncle Vernon smirked as he saw it. Harry's eyes went back to their original size and he turned around.

"He did," Harry said casually. He turned his eyes to Dudley, who was smiling broadly, and stealthily glared at him. He then turned his attention back to Uncle Vernon.

"What did Ms. Figg do to you as punishment? I hope it was severe enough for a mongrel like you." Harry then turned back to the bacon, trying to think of something that would sound convincing. After flipping two strips of bacon, the only thing he could think of was…

"She got me with the paddle." Harry then rubbed his butt, as if tending to the made-up wound, for emphasis. Uncle Vernon then looked surprised.

"The paddle," he said questionably. "Wonder where she got it? We need one of those." Uncle Vernon then turned back to his newspaper, and Dudley, still smiling, to his toast. After a few minutes, Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen and pushed Harry from the stove. She then bent her long neck that she used for spying on neighbors over the bacon, checking every single crisp strip. When she found nothing, she told Harry to go and sit down. Aunt Petunia then pulled the bacon from off the pan and onto a plate, turned off the stove and offered everyone but Harry a piece. Harry hadn't noticed before, but everyone there had been in their dress-up clothes.

"Uncle Vernon, isn't the concert at 4," Harry asked, and tried to reach for a strip of bacon. Aunt Petunia smacked his hand when he wasn't even close to the plate.

"If you must know, boy, it is. Why would you ask us a question like that, you stupid child?"

"Well, because you are all dressed up so early. That's all." Harry then tried again for a bacon strip, but had the same result as the last time.

"It is none of your business, but we thought that since we were going to be away from you today, we might as well make it the whole day," Uncle Vernon said through his third strip of bacon.

"You're such a retched little child, that we thought we should owe it to ourselves for being away from a disgusting little scamp like you," Aunt Petunia said, talking as if Harry wasn't in the room.

*****

One hour later, they all were at Ms. Figg's doorstep. Uncle Vernon had to ring the doorbell three times before she answered.

"What – who is it? Oh, Vernon, Petunia, you both look so nice in your outfits," Ms. Figg said, trying to act as mugglish as possible. "And Dudley, you look like such a handsome young man." Dudley blushed as he heard this. Ms. Figg then turned to Harry and frowned. "And Harry. Such a lousy little mud-in-the-face. Get in here boy!" Harry then rushed into the house. Ms. Figg then smiled and said good-bye to the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon went one step and remembered something.

"Oh, Ms. Figg, could you please not let up with that paddle of yours when you start? I think it's the best thing for him," he turned around and said. Ms. Figg kept her ground, yet she didn't have any idea of what he was talking about. She looked behind her in the corner of her eye. Harry was ushering her to go along with it. She cleared her throat and thought of something to say.

"Why would I not?" she said, her face looking stern. Uncle Vernon smiled and turned to go to the waiting Dudley and Aunt Petunia. He opened the doors to the car and got in himself. Dudley took up almost half the whole back seat. Uncle Vernon started the car and it sputtered on. As the little car drove away, Ms. Figg gave a big exhale. She turned around and started into the house.

"Stupid muggles," she said as she closed the door and locked it. Harry snickered at her saying so.

"And just what do you think you are doing? Your Uncle Vernon told me to use the paddle, and I'm going to use it." Ms. Figg said in a mean voice. Harry immediately stopped. This wasn't the Ms. Figg he met yesterday.

"Just one question," Ms. Figg said. Then, Ms. Figg smirked. "What in the hell is a paddle?" They both then burst out in laughter.

*****

"Yes, and was so surprised that Hermione had smacked him right on the face," Harry said, finishing his fourth cup of tea. They had been in the kitchen talking for the last hour and a half.

"But you have had many great adventures," Ms. Figg said matter-of-factly. Harry had been surprised that Ms. Figg had kept her being a witch a secret. Ms. Figg then heard scratch at her back door.

"Oh, that is probably Prudence, back from the store," she said and walked to open the door. She peeked outside it, gasped, and closed it back. "Oh, Harry."

"Yes, Ms. Figg," Harry said, turning to her with questionable eyes. Why would Ms. Figg gasp if Prudence, the orange spotted grey cat, were there?

"Remember yesterday when I said that I might have a surprise for you?" Harry thought for a second, and then remembered that she did say something of a surprise.

"Yes, I remember now." Ms. Figg then smirked.

"Well, here…it…is," she said and opened the door. In came a black, shaggy dog. It shook off when it got inside and went straight up to Harry. Harry's eyes widened in joy.

"Could this be…is this…can it be…"

"Yes, it is." In a short pop, the dog became a tall man with black eyes and hair. He brushed himself off and cleared his throat. When he saw Harry, he smiled brightly.

"Hello Harry," Sirius said. Harry's mouth quivered as he came over to hug him. His warm body was the best thing that Harry could see. Being here in front of him, hugging him, was just the thing that would brighten his day. After the long hug, Sirius turned to Ms. Figg.

"Arabella," he said and gave a short hug to her. "You are such a sweetheart."

"Oh, Sirius, you have always been such a gentleman," Ms. Figg said. Sirius then bent over and kissed her hand. She blushed vividly, feeling so delighted. He then stood upright and pulled out his wand. He mummered a spell and a chair appeared. He picked it up, placed it beside Harry's at the kitchen table, and sat down. He looked straight at Harry, still smiling.

"It's so good to see you," Harry said, walking over and sitting back in his chair.

"Same here," Sirius said. He then turned to Ms. Figg, who was coming back into the kitchen. "Arabella, could you please conjure me up a cup of tea, It would be so delightful."

"Show off," Ms. Figg said, and pulled out her wand. A second later, a hot cup of tea was sitting right in front of Sirius. Sirius then picked it up and drank some.

"I guess I am just so happy to see Harry," Sirius said, ruffling up his already messy hair. "Harry, have you ever thought of washing out your hair?" Harry rolled his eyes and took a sip of the tea before him.

"Anyway, how are you? Those muggles haven't been putting you down again, have they?" Sirius asked, trying to get off the subject of Harry's hair.

"I've been fine. It's just my cousin and his friend," Harry replied.

"The muggles just seem to not like him at all. As if he was a disease that they wanted to exterminate," Ms. Figg added. She put her nose up to it.

"But you can stand up for yourself, right, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," Harry said, sipping his tea. He then yelped loudly. He immediately put down his cup. Ms. Figg and Sirius looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked urgently. Harry then returned to normal, only fanning his mouth.

"I burned my pongue," Harry said. They looked at him weirdly.

"You what?" Ms. Figg asked.

"I burned my pongue," Harry said, louder.

"You burned your what?" Sirius asked with urgency.

"Pongue, pongue," Harry said, pointing at his tongue.

"Oh, we thought there was something wrong with you," Sirius said with a laugh. Harry rolled his eyes, elbowed him, and started touching his tongue in pain.

*****

The dark chamber, which only had dimly lit torches for light, was filled with hooded Death Eaters standing in line. They were all mummering to each other, keeping lots of conversation on why this meeting was being held. It was especially talkative because it was being held in America, of all places. They knew that it was something important, and they waited for the time that Voldemort would walk in. Suddenly, the door to the chamber opened. In came Voldemort, with Wormtail trailing behind him. Voldemort walked up to the altar in front of the Death Eaters. As he turn to face them, silence came over the whole room. Voldemort cleared his throat loudly, calling attention from all of them.

"Today, is the day that a new Death Eater shall be called to our Dark Circle. She has passed all test and is ready for acceptation," Voldemort said in his cold voice. He looked around. No one made a sound. At this he made a small smile, which faded quickly. "Wormtail?"

"Yes, my Lord?" Wormtail said, quivering at the sound of his name.

"Bring the girl."

"Yes, my Lord." Wormtail then exited the chamber. After a moment of complete silence, Wormtail returned with the hooded girl in front of him. He then bowed to Voldemort, before backing away from the altar. The girl bowed, and stood back upright.

"Girl, do you pledge your allegiance to me and only me, your Lord. Say it," Voldemort said.

"I pledge my allegiance to you and only you, my Lord," the girl repeated. Voldemort looked skeptical about the way she said it, yet it was cleared from his mind.

"You are now going to get the Dark Mark imprinted on you. This will prove to you and the world that I am the person that you answer to." Voldemort stared at her for a moment, as if waiting for her to reply. She did nothing of the sort. Voldemort then looked at her in disgust, thinking that he was not sure to give her the mark. "Girl, I do not believe your allegiance to me, yet I do. My indecision has brought me to a conclusion. Wormtail?"

"Yes, my Lord?" Wormtail said, shuddering as he came over.

"Get me the Dark Mark." Wormtail picked up the box behind Voldemort and opened it. Inside, on top of a cushion, was what looked like a brander. Voldemort picked it up from the case and ran his long fingers down it. He then pulled out his wand and pointed it at the brander. He mummered a spell, and a blue light came from it. He ran the light down the brander. A few gasps were heard, but quickly faded as Voldemort glared at them. As he finished, he took the brander in both hands and started to pull. It only took a moment before the brander broke in two.

"What I will do is this: You will only get half of the Dark Mark on your arm. I will send you out on your mission. If you fail, then you will be found and killed. If you finish, then the other half of the Dark Mark will be imprinted on your arm."

"I understand, my Lord," the girl said. Voldemort made a small smile as she said it.

"Good." Voldemort then took the left half of the Dark Mark in his hand and placed the other half inside the box on the cushion. "Roll up the sleeve of your left arm and hold it out." She did so, and gulped as he neared the half of the mark. When it touched the top of her arm, she screamed with pain. It pierced her skin, making tears flow down her face. The pain had taken over her body. She screamed with all her might. As Voldemort took the brander from her arm, more tears came down her face.

"The first part of your mission is to go to Hogwarts, just as any student would. I think that the casualties for that have been taken care of already," Voldemort said.

"Yes, my Lord," she said, trying to dry the tears. She had no intention of showing fear to Voldemort. The slightest mess-up would cause her death.

"This meeting is over," Voldemort said, turning to the Death Eaters. They all bowed and exited. The girl was about to leave, but Voldemort stopped her.

"Don't make me have to relive your past, Jaden. There is nothing keeping me from doing it," Voldemort said. He then turned to Wormtail to tell him something. Jaden then left the room, trying hard to not remember the past that haunted her. Her main focus now, was her future will the Dark Lord. Nothing else mattered.

*****

Jaden gave her muggle money to the bus driver. She then walked down the long aisle. People looked at her. She didn't know why, she had changed from her hood to her sleek regular muggle clothes. She glared at some of them. She sat in the seat second from the back and stared out of the window into the dark streets of Kerrington, Pennsylvania. It was now her hometown and she found it harder to live in since all she had was her aunt, and she almost never could understand her.

It must have been the cool night air, or the look of the barren streets, but somehow Jaden had gotten very sleepy. Sleeping had also been a problem. Of the many times that she went to sleep, few of them didn't end in waking up sweating and screaming. Her life had been a disaster, at least to her it had been. Her eyelids began to droop and a faint yawn came about. After a moment, her eyes started blinking sleepily. It wasn't that long until her eyes shut and she went to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

~ Chapter 4 ~

__

Jaden was awakened by her crying mother. It was 6-and-a-half years ago in their old house in Mapelston, England. Jaden sleepily opened her eyes and looked concerned at her mother.

"Mom, what's happening?" Jaden asked. Her mother tried to stop, but it was no use. The tears came down in a rage of fury.

"Just get some clothes on. I'll explain everything later. I need to go wake your brother," her mother said. She then kissed her cheek and ran out of the room. Jaden got out of her bed and looked in her dresser. She quickly dressed and then heard a smash from outside. She walked over to her window by her bedside table. While pulling on her old blue pants, she peeked out her window. Outside she saw some of the neighbors' houses in flames. Others were in ruins. There were people who looked dead out in the street. She even saw one of her neighbors in the hands of a cloaked person. The person said "Avada Kedavra" and a green light flew from his wand. It hit her neighbor and she slumped to the ground. Jaden gasped and backed away from the window. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Her mother then came back into the room.

"Jaden, come on," she said. Jaden ran towards her into the hallway. They walked down it to Jaden's brother, Gemini, who was standing outside his room. He had been ready. At the end of the hallway was their father, Thomas Maxwell. He waved them to come over. Jaden had her wits scared out of her every moment because there was screaming and shouting outside. Gemini went over to her and held her hand tightly. Jaden loved her brother, and he loved Jaden. Their mother saw them look at each other and stopped. She smiled subsequently; hoping that the love she saw now would last. She turned to squat, looking Jaden and Gemini straight in the eyes.

"Children, I just want you to know that no matter what may happen tonight, I love you both so-" their mother started, but was cut off by their rushing father.

"Mary, we have to get out of here, now. We don't have much time," he said. They ran down the hallway as fast as they could. Just as they did, they heard a crash from the front door. Smoke engulfed the living room. When all was clear, their father said one solitary word. "Voldemort."

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said. The green light came from his wand, directly hitting her father. Once the light had faded, her father dropped to the floor, just like the woman outside Jaden's window. Jaden held her hand to her mouth, as if she was about to throw up. Tears started running down her face. Her father had been killed.

She next saw Voldemort as he came to the end of the hallway. His glaring red eyes were the only distinct notability of the tall man. He started to cackle as he saw the expressions of fear upon their faces. Two more hooded figures appeared behind him.

"Run, kids," her mother shouted, tears flowing down her face more fluently than Jaden's. Jaden held tightly to Gemini's hand and ran with all her might back down the hallway.

"Follow them," Voldemort ordered. The two Death Eaters did so. As Jaden looked back, she saw the green light come from Voldemort's wand and hit her mother. The tears down her face had left her looking like a sad and wet dog. She ran and ran with Gemini trailing and the Death Eaters close behind. They got up tom her room, went inside, and locked the door behind them. Jaden hadn't known why she had gone there, but there was no time now to change her mind. The Death Eaters were at the door, banging and yelling through it. Jaden turned to Gemini, holding on to his shoulders.

"Gem, we are going to have to jump through my window. Do you understand why?" Jaden told him.

"Yes," Gemini said, his mouth quivering. They both turned towards it, getting ready as fast as they could.

"Ok. Here we go. 1, 2, and-" Jaden said, but the door then exploded. Voldemort came into the room, glaring into it. "Go, Gem!" They both ran for it.

"Oh, no, you don't," Voldemort said. He then reached out. Gemini screamed as he was pulled back.

"Gem!" Jaden shouted. She reached, but was unsuccessful. The tears flowed down her face like a waterfall. She then did the only thing she could, she ran for the window.

"And for you, child," Voldemort said, turning to Jaden. He pointed his wand at her, a smile on his face. "Avada Kedavra!" Jaden jumped for the window just as he said it. The light was coming nearer, just as she was to the window. She then hit the window and, if it weren't for her excellent diving skills, the light would have hit her. Instead, it went straight through the window.

As Jaden hit the cold ground outside, she scurried into the forest behind her house. Running as fast as she could, she ran and ran. She only turned back once, only to see the flash of green light again come from her room. When she turned back around, SMACK! She hit a tree and was unconscious.

*****

Jaden's eyes popped open. Her eyes looked bloodshot, and she was breathing fast. Some of the people in front of her looked at her weirdly. She rubbed her eyes, hoping that they would stop staring at her as if she was a sideshow in the circus.

"What are you looking at?" Jaden said. They all immediately turned back around. Jaden held on to her stern look. She didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her. She looked out the window seeing that it was her stop. She got up, brushed herself off, and went off of the bus. She brushed back her hair and made a final look towards the bus. In the middle window, she saw a little boy of, what looked like, the age of 5. He had sad eyes and was looking straight at her. For a second, that was all that Jaden could see, his sad eyes. The bus then revved up and started moving on. Jaden looked away from the boy and started walking. Home was 10 minutes away, and she didn't want to keep Aunt Sierra waiting.

*****

Jaden stood at the foot of the porch of 5503 Jennings Street. She went up to the door and knocked casually. After a moment it opened, showing a woman of around 45 with blue eyes and black hair. She smiled when she saw Jaden, while Jaden gave no expression on her face. Jaden walked in with out saying anything, but was stopped with a quick hand to her shoulder. Jaden turned to her aunt and sighed.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your Aunt Sierra?" Sierra asked. Jaden exhaled, being annoyed. Her muggle aunt may have had good intentions, but tried too hard.

"Ok. Hi, Aunt Sierra," Jaden said in a sweet tone. She made a forced smile. Sierra saw this, and smiled back.

"That's better," Sierra said. She closed the door and went into the kitchen. Jaden followed her and slumped down into a chair. She looked over to the stove, wondering what she was making. It looked like she was making string bean casserole. When her aunt had tended to the casserole enough, she turned to Jaden.

"So, how was the movie?" she asked.

"Movie? Oh, the movie," Jaden said. She had almost forgotten about the lie she had told. She couldn't have just gone about saying, "Oh, I'm just going out to become a person of this dark wizard's clan. I'll be back in an hour or so." Anyway, the movies weren't that far away. Sierra looked at Jaden with unbelieving eyes. Jaden had been giving her trouble ever since…it happened. "Yeah, yeah. The movie was great, but it was really sad at the end." Jaden showed her the faint markings of where tears had been, even though she knew her aunt had doubts.

"And if you don't mind me asking, what movie did you go see?" Sierra asked Jaden. Jaden almost choked on her tongue. She knew that her aunt would ask her about the movie, but she didn't expect the title. She thought for a moment, trying to keep the smile on her face going. Then, she thought of it.

"Wind with the Ghan," Jaden said triumphantly. Sierra looked at her questionably.

"Wind with the Ghan?" Sierra asked. "Don't you mean 'Gone with the Wind'?"

"No," Jaden said, still smiling. "'Wind with the Ghan'. It's about a ninja who fights to be a Ghan, which is a supernatural overlord ninja. He also brings a girl along that later becomes his girlfriend."

"Oh," Sierra remarked and turned her attention back to the food on the stove. Knowing that her aunt was fooled yet again, she headed for the stairs. "And where are you going?"

"To my room," Jaden replied.

"Aren't you going to have some dinner? Or are you full on popcorn and soda?" Sierra asked, with concern in her voice. The last comment of hers came out with a little nudge that sounded like being mad for cooking the food only to waste it.

"No, I'm just sleepy." And with that she ran up the stairs, not wanting nor caring if her aunt had something to say back to her. Her room was the second on the left of the four upstairs. The one in front of that was the bathroom. Across from hers was her aunt's; while across from the bathroom was the den. She wanted to go to the den, where she did her best thinking, but she ran straight into her room and closed the door behind her. She jumped horizontally onto her bed and lay there, trying to think. After a minute or two, a single solitary tear streamed down the side of her face. _I'm now a part of Voldemort's group_, she thought. She then turned over on her side to get some sleep.

*****

Voldemort sat on his golden chair on the altar, pondering thoughts of his earlier meeting. Wormtail entered slowly, not wanting to disturb his master. The chamber seemed even darker than it had been two hours ago. Voldemort turned his head to see Wormtail enter, quivering as he came. As Wormtail bowed his lowest to him, he gestured him to speak.

"My Lord, what have you been thinking about, if I may ask?" Wormtail said. He took a step back and bowed his head to show his respect. Voldemort liked this. It may have been the move of a weakling, but he liked it.

"I am thinking that we need not trust out Jaden Maxwell," Voldemort replied, and tapped his long fingers against the arm of the chair. Wormtail gulped and thought of what he meant. Voldemort talking in riddles made him scared, very scared.

"Why would you say that, sire?"

"Wormtail, the past does many different things to the mind. If Jaden catches up with it, there is no telling how she will react."

"Do you mean the fall of Mapelston?"

"Precisely." Wormtail had heard of the fall of Mapelston many times in the Daily Prophet. It had been a massacre of Muggles, wizards, witches and anything else in the area. The death count had been almost 400, which was the population of the little town. Just a few wizards made it through. He hadn't been there because he hadn't joined the Dark Lord yet. It was only a few months after it he did.

"What shall we do to prevent this?" Wormtail asked, looking up to Voldemort in the chair. Voldemort rubbed down his chin, thinking of what he could do. He was almost certain that he was too late in making sure that Jaden had not let her past influence her actions, but it was not proven.

"I don't know…yet," Voldemort said, turning back to Wormtail, who shivered at the sounds of Voldemort speaking. "But when I do, and I do mean _when_ I do, it will help me in more ways then one. I want to be alone, Wormtail, to think."

"Yes, my Lord," Wormtail replied and turned to exit. He walked fast as if something was chasing him. Once Wormtail had completely gone, Voldemort smiled an evil smile, but only for a second. His thoughts had brought him to an answer that he was not sure of. It went around in his mind many times, yet he still had not approved it. It required something, or someone. Voldemort then cracked a small and unseen smile and thought, _Somehow I know I will end the interference of Harry Potter_. He then cackled into the nothingness in front of him.

*****

The next day was all too fast for Ron. He cleaned his room…twice, he organized his Chocolate Frog Trading Card Collection, and he actually folded his clothes in his drawer. He also must have been mad to try to clean his closet out, the things he found. Even Mrs. Weasley found this a surprise. Fred and George found it too much of a surprise. They both went into his room when he was half-done making his bed.

"Oh, hi guys," Ron said casually. Fred and George jumped right on him verbally.

"Don't 'Oh, hi guys' us," Fred said with a glare. "We know what you're up to."

"Yeah," agreed George, "What kind of blokes do you take us for?" Ron looked at them strangely. They were acting like they wanted something, like Ron had something. It was almost as if they thought he was trying to butter up their parents.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about," Ron said and turned back to doing his sheets.

"Of course, you don't," Fred said slowly, turning and winking at George. "But we want 30% of everything you get or we'll tell." Ron looked straight at them, surprised. What would it take for them to believe him?

"For the last time, I do not want something from Mum and Dad," Ron said with emphasis. Fred and George then stopped, looking at him with strange eyes. They then conversed with each other. Ron thought it, actually, childish to go into a huddle every time they needed a decision. He just sighed when they did so. After a minute or two, they had agreed or something. They looked at him acting as if he was something weird to gawk at.

"Well, it has to be that you are buttering them up," George said with a flick of his hair. "The only other option is that…" Ron gulped. If they found out why he had done it, they would laugh at him, he was sure of it.

"…our little Ronny has a girlfriend," Fred finished, puckering his lips for emphasis. Ron almost couldn't breathe. He just hoped they wouldn't find out.

"It's not like Ron would go with Hermione," George said with a chuckle. "Well, it could be…that's it."

"What?" Fred asked, a smile on his face.

"Andrea!" George said. Fred's smile widened as he saw Ron turn imperial white. Ron's grim demeanor was the worst of his problems. They had found it, and he could almost already hear the snickering. Him liking Andrea would be the funniest thing in the world to them. He snapped his eyes shut to relieve himself of the embarrassment. After a moment or two, Ron didn't hear anything. He slowly opened one eye, hoping for them not to start then. When he just saw them looking at him, he opened both of his eyes.

"Aren't you going to laugh at me?" Ron asked. They looked at each other and snickered. They then looked back at their confused brother.

"Just because we think it's extremely funny that you actually _like_ somebody," George said with a chuckle. Ron glared at him. _That was a low-blow comment_, Ron thought, _but I don't see them with girlfriends._ Fred elbowed George to the side, which George had obviously known what it meant. "We still won't laugh."

"We have matured from our humble and immature state," Fred said, wrapping his arm around George's shoulder and smiling. _Oh, please_, Ron thought, _they together have the maturity of a two-year-old._ Ron silently breathed a laugh at his joke. Fred then turned to George, his eyebrows raised. "Are you sure he is ready for this talk?"

"I don't know," George said slowly, "He may not be there yet?" He shook his head as if he thought it might be a lost cause, then turned to study Ron. Ron rolled his eyes to their comments.

"Whatever you're going to talk to me about, I know that I've been ready for it," Ron stated clearly. They both looked at him, ignoring what he had said even though they heard him good enough.

"What we are going to tell you may surprise you, but…well, we are going to teach you how to get girls," Fred said with a sigh. Ron burst out in laughter. _Them, teach me how to meet girls_, Ron thought. They looked at him with no expression on their faces. When Ron saw this, his laughter stopped and he realized something. _They aren't kidding_, Ron thought. George then blinked his eyes, cleared his throat and spoke.

"If you're done acting like a bloody fool, maybe we could give you some tips," George said formally. He was just about to start again when Ron tried to intrigue him with his thoughts.

"Wait a minute. You think that you can teach me to meet girls?" Ron asked, a confused expression again gracing his face.

"Of course," Fred replied, looking smug. "Who else do you think can get girls better?"

"Me," Ron said confidently. He then crossed his arms, waiting for them to give an answer. They chuckled, obviously doubting his comment thoroughly. Ron glared at the both of them.

"Sure," George said slowly, "Like you could even come up to Andrea, let alone ask her to be your girlfriend." Ron looked surprised at them. He couldn't even believe they would say such a thing. Ron then said the first thing that came to his mind, wanting to retaliate as fast as he could. He soon would have second thoughts.

"Wanna bet?" Ron couldn't stop the words from flowing out of his mouth. They were out before he could even think about stopping them. Fred and George looked enraged that he would challenge them. For a minute, and only for a minute, Ron felt as though those words were the right ones to say. The next minute, he was regretting them.

"OK," Fred said. "How does 15 galleons and something special sound?" The twins had been used to gambling behind their mother's back. They would usually always win. This is what worried Ron so much. Even though it worried him, he said…

"Fine." They all shook hands and the deal was settled. Fred and George then nodded their heads good-bye and left the room. Ron gulped when he was sure they had gone. Gambling against them was a death sentence waiting to happen. Who knows what they would choose for the "special something." He then walked over to his bed to lay back upon it.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Ron said, sprawled across his actually clean bed. He then got a feeling of self-confidence. Like he could use his great charisma to win Andrea over. Like he could actually ask her to be his girlfriend. Like he could actually beat Fred and George. _What was I thinking_, Ron thought and groaned.


	5. Chapter Five

~ Chapter 5 ~

~ Chapter 5 ~

Harry sat on the front porch of the Dursley house, awaiting the arrival of his ride. He had been waiting for about five minutes, yet he still felt nervous. Hermione was coming to pick him up for the first time and he couldn't wait to see her. He was surprised that he had lived through the part of the summer that he had without any letters from his friends. One thing that he was proud of, and that he was sure Hermione would be proud of, was that he actually had finished most of his holiday work. He just had his Transfiguration and Potions essays to write. _I still can't wait for Hermione to get here_, Harry thought. Just as he thought it, Uncle Vernon came straddling out of the door. This felt weird for Harry because, and this looked out of nowhere, Uncle Vernon sat right next to Harry.

"Excuse me," Harry stated, "But why are you sitting next to me?" Uncle Vernon turned to him looking mean, as always.

"This is my bench," Uncle Vernon inquired, "And if you don't like that then go sit on the grass." He pointed at the lawn and Harry gulped.

"No, thank you." And Harry stared back at the road, hoping that Hermione would hurry up. Uncle Vernon saw this and turned back to Harry.

"If you must know, boy," Uncle Vernon said, "I was just remembering what you said last night. About you saying that this friend of yours has non-magic parents." Harry seemed surprised that Uncle Vernon had even listened to what he had said. He usually ignored everything Harry said.

"Yes," Harry replied, "I do remember saying that."

"Well, I don't believe you," Uncle Vernon bluntly said. His usually purple face was now a soft shade of magenta. _Is Uncle Vernon getting soft?_ Harry thought. It surely seemed that way. "I want to see the ruddy girl's parents myself, you liar." _I guess he isn't_, Harry thought and turned back to the road. Just then he heard the sound of a car horn. He had never heard it before, so it puzzled him. The next second, he heard Uncle Vernon stammering like crazy. The honk of the horn came closer and Uncle Vernon's stammering grew.

Harry then saw a bright red sports car come up Privet Drive. It honked it's horn once more. Harry turned around to see Uncle Vernon's jaw drop. He turned back and saw the car come into the driveway. As the car stopped the back door opened. Out came Hermione in a fast sprint.

"Harry!" Hermione said, coming over and hugging him tightly.

"Hermione! Oh, it's so great to see you!" Harry said, hugging her back.

"It's the same here!" Hermione stated, letting go of the hug. She smiled wide as she said it. She then turned to Uncle Vernon.

"Hello, sir. My name is Hermione Granger. I will be the one picking Harry up. I should say that I hope that Harry has already told you about me." Uncle Vernon looked down at her, eyes as wide as ever.

"Hello, child," Uncle Vernon said in a sweet voice, one that he had never given Harry. He then turned to Harry and asked, "This is your friend?"

"Yes, it's her," Harry said. Uncle Vernon glanced and her and then back at Harry.

"It seems that you actually have good taste in _something_," Uncle Vernon said and stood back straight up. Hermione's parents then exited the car. They seemed to look just like Hermione, with some exceptions. Uncle Vernon immediately went over to them and their car. Hermione glanced at Harry's belongings, seeing the pile of things over his trunk and Hedwig in her cage.

"I guess we should start packing it into the car," Hermione stated, smiling again. Harry smiled back at her.

"I guess." With that the two of them started taking things from the porch and putting them in the trunk of the car. The both of them had to carry Harry trunk to the car, with it being so heavy and all. Hermione's things had been inside the car also, so it was hard to pack everything in it. The only thing they didn't put there was Hedwig in her cage. She was placed on the back seat, beside the sleeping Crookshanks. Once they were done, Hermione went over to her talking parents.

"Excuse me, if I may intrude," Hermione stated. All of their chatter about their 'Sabrorador 2000 LX' car stopped.

"You may," her father said. Uncle Vernon was astonished with the politeness.

"Harry and I have already packed his things and are ready to leave," Hermione said. Her father nodded his head in agreement and turned back to Uncle Vernon, who was still marveling at the car.

"Mr. Dursley, I believe it is time for us to go. We are so glad that we could make your acquaintance," he said. "Maybe we could talk together sometime later."

"Of course, Mr. Granger. Anytime," Uncle Vernon said with a smile. Harry thought that he was losing his mind when he saw that.

"Maybe I could tell you the stock I use to help out that company of yours, Grunnings?" Uncle Vernon's smile grew wider, hearing him say that he would help his company. Mr. Granger nodded his head good-bye and Mrs. Granger and him went into the car. Harry and Hermione also entered the car to sit next to their pets. Mr. Granger looked back at them and said, "Is everyone back there buckled up and ready?"

"Yes," they said in unison. Mr. Granger smiled, turned around, and started the car. Harry then looked out the window of the car to see Uncle Vernon actually _waving_ him good-bye. What came next was a total shock.

"Have a great time at your friend's house and at school," Uncle Vernon said clearly. _This can't be happening_, Harry thought, _Uncle Vernon is actually telling me good-bye and having people hear it._ Harry weakly smiled and waved back. Harry turned back to Hermione, a wide smile on his face, and spoke.

"So, how was your summer?"

*****

Ron sat anxiously awaiting the arrival of Hermione, Harry, and Andrea. To pass the time, he thoroughly cleaned up his room. Every time Fred and George walked pass his room they snickered, and every time he glared at them. It was now 1:30 PM and he had gotten hungry. He exited his room and went down to the kitchen. All that was in there was his mother, Ginny, and Percy. Percy had locked himself in his room for quite sometime now to do this report for the again sane Mr. Bartemius Crouch. He wished he were insane again, so that Percy would shut up about him.

Ron sat down at the kitchen table and asked for a sandwich. A ham and cheese sandwich with the crusts cut off then popped in front him on a plate. He sighed as he took a bite into it. He was obviously heard by Ginny.

"Don't worry, Ron. They'll get here," Ginny said, trying to comfort him.

"I know they'll get here, I just want to know when," Ron replied and took another bite of the sandwich. Percy didn't even notice him come in. Therefore, he just kept on talking to his mother.

"Well, Mr. Crouch says that my report on the reason for the wand leak was very informative and thorough. Maybe Mr. Crouch might promote me. Mr. Crouch says that I have potential for a promotion. Mr. Crouch also thinks that he can get me passes to Gerald Clopperman's Theory of Matter and Justification for Mathematical Components Convention." Percy gleefully smiled and sighed. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to have the fondest idea of anything he was talking about.

"Oh," she said, and smiled weakly.

"I know," Percy said, "The way that Mr. Crouch has moved you has left you speechless."

"Right!" Mrs. Weasley said, trying to keep from Percy noticing that he bored her.

"Well, Mr. Crouch wants me to look over the copper cauldron, this new one that we are testing out. Isn't Mr. Crouch wonderful?" That was it. Ron could no longer listen to Percy's jabbering mouth.

"Mr. Crouch this, Mr. Crouch that. Do you ever stop talking about Mr. Crouch?" Ron yelled. Ron breathed hard and fast as if he had yelled his lungs out. All of the people around him stared at him in awe. After a moment Ginny started giggling.

"Well! Mr. Crouch wouldn't yell like that if I talked to him about you!" Percy replied.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled back. Percy stood up and glared at him. He then stuck up his chin and walked out of the room. Feeling satisfied now that Percy was gone, Ron took a few more bites into his sandwich. _At least something is going my way_, Ron thought and smiled.

*****

Jaden sat and thought for a moment before she started writing.

"How sweet it was on that summer's day,

To see my friends Harley and Kay;

We laughed and played and danced all night,

But when the lights went out there was a horrible fight.

Passion and emotion with Harley was a side,

While affection and protection was Kay;

The feeling fought through me and went for a ride,

But was Kay the winner, no way."

Jaden read over what she had wrote and smiled. Writing was a simple pleasure of hers and poetry was her best. She just loved writing love poems. Her friends always asked her for some to give to their boyfriends, and she happily obliged. As she thought of the next thing to write her aunt came rushing in. She had a large smile on her face and two envelopes in her hands. Jaden wondered why her aunt would be so happy and asked her.

"Well, as you already know, your headmaster at Toppinsole Academy for Girls, Headmaster Banders, sent your application to transfer to this other school," Sierra stated. Jaden nodded and urged her to go on. "Well, here it is." She held out the first envelope and handed it to Jaden. Jaden took it from her hand and turned it over. On the back was a shining emblem divided into fours with an animal in each part – a lion, a snake, a badger, and a raven – and a big "H" in the middle of it all. She opened up the envelope to reveal a letter. It read:

__

Dear Ms. Maxwell,

You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a transfer student we will expect the best out of you in your schoolwork and your attitude. You will be treated like any other student. Your school supply list for your 6th year is enclosed in the envelope for this letter. Term starts September the 1st. You will be picked up at King's Cross train station at 12 noon on the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾. We will be expecting your arrival.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Jaden was in awe that she had been accepted. She then remembered what Voldemort had said about her going to Hogwarts been 'taken care of'. She smiled up at her aunt in joy.

"But that's not all," Sierra said with a wink. Jaden's eyes widened in anticipation. Sierra held out the other envelope. Jaden carefully took it. It had the same emblem on the back of it as her acceptance letter did. She wondered if this was a letter that said that they changed their mind. She trembled at the thought of it. She took the envelope in her hand and carefully opened it. As the letter showed up she took it into her other hand and dropped the envelope. It read:

__

Dear Ms. Maxwell,

I have acknowledged that you have been accepted to our school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and am delighted to know that you are coming. Since you are the best and brightest transfer that we are having this year, we want to reward you. We are rewarding you by giving you two tickets for you and your aunt, Sierra Sophburg, to come to England to make it a shorter trip to London, where King's Cross train station is positioned. We are glad to have you as a student and happily grant you the tickets. Our groundskeeper, Ruebus Hagrid, will be waiting for you to take you to your summer home that we have provided for you.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Jaden was speechless. Getting into the school was a certain shock for her, but her being treated like she was valedictorian of her school was the most amazing thing that happened to her. She quickly picked up the envelope and fingered inside of it. After a moment, she pulled out the two tickets out of it. Jaden's spirits rose as she entirely saw them. She looked at her aunt, who hadn't stopped smiling since the start.

"Do you know what this means?" Jaden asked her. Her aunt nodded her head in joy.

"We're going to England!" they shouted in unison. They took a one-minute hug and stared at each other. Jaden then gasped in surprise and ran out of the den. Sierra looked out at her.

"Where are you going?" she asked her.

"To tell my friends," Jaden replied and rushed downstairs and out the door in a flash.

*****

Voldemort smiled at the figure in front of him, as if he was sure he had planned it this way.

"Are you sure that the tickets say that you are leaving tonight, and to _England_?" Voldemort asked the figure.

"Yes, my Lord," Jaden replied with a nod.

"This will work well with the plan I have thought of," Voldemort replied. He stroked his chin and thought for a moment. "Yes, this will work very well. That Dumbledore has always played along with my plan without knowing it. And I can finally get back to where I belong."

"If I may ask permission to speak, sire?" Jaden asked him. Voldemort looked her over and thought about it.

"You may," he agreed.

"I need to get back to my house to pack for the Muggle plane ride. I do not want to be late for it, or I will miss it," Jaden said. Voldemort gave her no quick answer. She may have sounded loyal, but she didn't cower like many others did. This bothered him a bit.

"I see your point," he said to her. "You may go." Jaden then bowed to him and turned on her heel. He darkness engulfed her body as she exited the chamber. "Wormtail?"

"Yes, my Lord," Wormtail said with a quiver. He had been beside him the whole time. Voldemort liked the quiver that he gave.

"Set a course for our home. Our Ms. Maxwell is going there and we want to keep an eye on her, always. Send out owls saying that we are coming back."

"Yes, my Lord," Wormtail replied and went off to work. Voldemort could almost feel his chamber in his bones. He sat in his golden chair, cleared his throat and waited for Wormtail's return.

*****

Ron sat and took another bite into his fourth sandwich he had had today. He was becoming restless, trying to keep from loosing his mind. He had been sitting at the table for over 2 hours and really was anxious to tell them the big news.

"Do you think they will come now?" He asked his mother at the stove.

"Ron, could you stop being a bloody nag!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at him, since it was the tenth time he had asked in the last hour. Mrs. Weasley calmed down and said, "They'll be here when they get here." Ron groaned at hearing this. He wanted them to be here now. At that second, he heard the doorbell ring. He thought it had been his imagination, but it rang yet again. He smiled brightly and got up from his chair slowly. This obviously aggravated Mrs. Weasley.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she asked him. He then shook his head as if he had been in a trance. Ron to the door and slowly opened it. There he found his two friends, Harry and Hermione, smiling as wide as ever.

"Hey guys!" Ron said with a hug to both of them. He then looked behind them awkwardly. Hermione looked behind her in surprise and then turned back to him.

"Is there anything wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked him. Ron then frowned.

"Oh, it's just that I hoped that Andrea would come with you," Ron replied. He then sighed and went back over to the kitchen table to sit. Harry and Hermione followed him there. Harry then thought of something, and he whispered into Hermione's ear. She nodded her head and turned back to Ron.

"So, Ron, you wouldn't happen to have a crush on Andrea, would you?" Harry asked him. Ron then jumped in his chair in surprise of this question. "I thought so."

"So…So…So…I have this great surprise for the both of you!" Ron said, trying to get off the subject as quickly as he could. "You won't believe this!"

"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked him.

"It's colossal! It's stupendous!"

"Come on, say it," Harry said with a frown.

"It's the best thing that's happened since…"

"Spit it out!" Harry and Hermione said in unison. They then giggled after they did so.

"We're going to go in this Muggle summer home in south England for the rest of the summer!" Ron said with a wide grin. Their faces lighted up with smiles and wide eyes. Ron then said the only thing that he could think of saying. "I knew you would do that."

*****

Jaden stepped out of the cab after her aunt did and thanked him. She then gave him the $15 and went into the airplane terminal. She looked around, but could recognize nothing. She hadn't taken a plane in her life, and her aunt had been but it was so long ago. She then saw an information stand and dragged her aunt with her to it.

"Excuse me, miss," Jaden said but was stopped.

"Call me Nancy," the lady said with a point to her badge.

"OK, Nancy," Jaden said with a weird expression on her face. "Can you tell us where our gate is?"

"Sure," Nancy said, and took the tickets from Jaden's hand. She then smiled and said, "This plane leaves in 15 minutes. I'll get you registered and get your bags onto the plane. Your gate is just left at your second turn." Nancy then typed their information and pointed them to their gate. They both thanked her and rushed to their gate. A minute after they got there, the plane started loading.

They happily gave their tickets to the man at the gate to check and went onto the plane. Jaden stared at her ticket, and then at the seats until she found her seat, 21 A. She sat down at her window seat while her aunt sat right next to her. They busied themselves for a moment by talking about what it would be like in England. A second later, a girl walked past them, looking for her seat. Jaden didn't notice her pass until she passed their chairs again. A minute later, the girl stood right before them, looking confusedly right at them.

"Excuse me," she asked, "but, ma'am, I think you're in my seat." Sierra quickly came back at her.

"I'm sorry, but these seats were given to me and my niece," Sierra replied sternly.

"But my ticket has '21 B' on it. This has to be my seat," the girl said.

"Well, my ticket has '21 B' on it, too," Sierra said. "There must have been a duplication of tickets because my niece's ticket says '21 A', so my ticket must have '21 B'." Jaden nodded her head in agreement. She wanted her aunt to know that she was behind her on this, for once. She didn't want to sit by some stranger anyway. One of the stewardesses down the aisle heard the argument and came over.

"Excuse me, but what is all the racket about? The pilot is about to start the plane," the stewardess said.

"Well, my ticket says that I sit here, but she says it's a mistake," the girl said, pointing at Jaden's aunt.

"Let me see both of your tickets," the stewardess said. They put their tickets in her hand and she checked them over. She then frowned and turned to Sierra in despair. "I'm sorry, but the girl is right. Your seat is twenty-_two _B." Sierra frowned even more than the stewardess had.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the girl said. Sierra interrupted the girl right when she heard the word "sorry".

"No, child, it was my fault. I guess my eyes are going," Sierra said and got out of the seat. Jaden almost felt like pulling her back, but she didn't. It felt like she couldn't. Sierra nodded her head to Jaden and was pointed to the seat in front of them. The girl sat down next to Jaden and smiled. Her smile faded when Jaden didn't return it. Jaden frowned instead and turned to look out the window. It was going to be a long trip and not sitting next to her aunt would make it even longer.


	6. Chapter Six

~ Chapter 6 ~

~ Chapter 6 ~

Jaden awoke at a tap at her shoulder. They had been on the flight for a few hours and she had slept the whole way through the time. It had been her aunt who had tapped on her shoulder, reaching over the sleeping girl.

"How's the flight been so far?" Sierra asked. Jaden rubbed her eyes and smiled at her.

"Not bad," Jaden replied, "I think I've slept most of the whole time, though." Sierra smiled and winked at her. She then turned on her heel to get back to her two-step-away seat. Jaden sighed. It hadn't been that bad of a trip. Suddenly, she felt a small tremor as they hit an air pocket. The plane shook a bit but returned to normal in no time.

Jaden then heard a yawn beside her. She turned in her seat to see the girl in the aisle chair next to her waking. She yawned again and stretched out her arms. Noticing that Jaden was up, the girl seemed to try to be nice again. She smiled at her, but was again turned down. Then the girl began to frown, and she suddenly started to speak in a rather hurried tone.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole seat thing. I thought I was going to be sitting here by myself. You can let your guardian at this seat and I'll move to hers. I didn't mean to break you two up. I'm sorry that I ever lived to do this and…" the girl said but was interrupted.

"Apology accepted," Jaden said casually and held a finger to the girl's mouth. The girl smiled and Jaden smiled back. She never thought that the girl would be such a nice person, even if she pushed her aunt out of a seat that was hers and all. The girl held out her hand to shake.

"Meg Johnson," she said.

"Jaden Maxwell," Jaden replied and took the hand to make a hearty handshake. They both giggled when they did. Suddenly, the plane hit another air pocket. When that happened, an envelope fell out of Meg's pocket. She gasped to see it fall out and grabbed for it, but Jaden got to it faster. Meg cowered in fear as Jaden turned the envelope over. Jaden made an unseen half-smile when she saw the emblem on the back.

"Well…um…er…that's," Meg stammered, evidently trying to explain it. Jaden yet again put a finger to Meg's mouth. She used her other hand to pull an identical letter out of her pocket. She turned it over to show Meg the same emblem on the back. They both giggled when they saw this. _Meg's going to Hogwarts_, Jaden thought,_ Not too bad, not too bad at all._

*****

Ron sat at the table eating his eleventh sandwich while Hermione and Harry were eating their seconds. Ron kept rattling his fingers on the table in nervousness, which was starting to bug Harry. He had started doing his Transfiguration essay and Ron hadn't stopped fidgeting about. Ron hadn't even really thought about that factor. All he could think about was what he was going to do when Andrea got here. After a few more seconds, Harry exploded.

"Ron!" Harry shouted in a blast of fury. "Why the hell are you still fidgeting? Can you ever stay still?" Harry huffed for a moment, then stopped when he saw everyone in the room staring at him. He took a deep breath and returned to his essay. Hermione sighed and turned to Ron.

"You know, Harry may be eccentric about it, but he's right," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "You've been jumpy ever since we got here. And we think we've figured out why. We know." Ron frowned at this and sighed. Fred and George then came straddling in the room from out side. They had been practicing their beating skills for half an hour. Hermione waved at Fred and George, while Harry just nodded. Hermione glared at Harry obviously for being so rude. That was the perfect Hermione going to work again. And they weren't even back in school yet. Fred and George nodded back their hellos.

"Now you and Harry know," Ron replied with a groan. "That just makes it worse. Wonder who else is in my secret life?"

"I wonder what number I am," Ginny said, with a sigh. Ron's jaw dropped.

"You're not saying that…" Ron started with a pause.

"Yes. I know," Ginny said. She gave a small smile to Ron, who just wished he could die. He put his head in his hands to wonder who else knew. A thought then shot across his mind.

"Wait a minute. How did you find out, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Well," Ginny started, "Fred and George told me." Once they heard their names, they snickered their way out of the room. Ron immediately turned his attention to the retreating duo. He glared at them with all his might. Ginny seemed to think she caused something so she said, "If it makes you feel better, I think it's sweet." Fred and George then burst out in laughter and ran up the stairs. Ron saw this and turned back around in his chair, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't think it made him feel better," Hermione said in a concerned voice. Ron's narrow eyes softened and he put his head in his arms on the table.

"Why don't I just tell the whole world that I love…" but Ron was interrupted. There had been a casual knock at the door. His sadness turned into happiness so quickly that you could only see a blur when his eyes lit up. He got up and ran to the door, with Harry, Hermione and Ginny right behind him. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath before he put his hand on the doorknob. He turned it and opened the door to find…

"Andrea!" Ron said and hugged her hard.

"Ron!" Andrea said, hugging just as hard. "I can't believe it's you."

"It's the same here, Ron replied. After a moment of staring at each other, Harry cleared his throat. Andrea broke the stare and blinked her eyes bit before she turned away from Ron.

"Harry, Hermione, Ginny, it's great to see you all again," Andrea said and hugged them all. Harry seemed to be satisfied when she did so. Ron then thought of something that would really cheer her up even more.

"Hey, Andrea. You wouldn't believe what we're doing this summer."

*****

Jaden again laughed at what Meg had said. Meg was talking about her crazy adventures with her friends Jack and Karen, and each one was a riot.

"…So, we pulled the lever to our science project, and it blew up. Pieces of Cheetos and clay went everywhere. Our volcano had been totaled," Meg said. Jaden took another laugh. "We got a week of detention for it, and a C for our grade. And that was only our 5th grade project."

"Wow," Jaden said enthusiastically. "You and your friends must have been pretty popular."

"We were," Meg replied, "But I bet you and your friends were even more popular." Jaden's smile faded. Her and her friends were really outcasts and not that popular.

"Umm…we liked our own group by ourselves," Jaden said. She felt even more embarrassed when she saw Meg's smile fade. She couldn't believe that she couldn't lie about her friends, yet she lied to her aunt all the time. "Well, that's OK."

A moment later, Sierra came down the aisle to them. She had three sandwiches in her hands and a smile on her face, as always.

" Here you go, girls. The stewardess gave me these to me for you," Sierra said. She handed them the sandwiches, which they promptly opened and bit into. "I see that you two have hit it off well." They both nodded with bulging cheeks. Jaden gulped down her food in her mouth and sighed.

"Meg is a very nice person. I like that in her," Jaden said. Meg halfway blushed at this comment. Jaden smiled at her newfound friend. Sierra smiled at the both of them.

"Well, that's good to hear," Sierra replied and returned to her seat to eat her own sandwich. Jaden turned in her seat to speak with Meg.

"So, what will you do when we get off the plane?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, I will meet my uncle there," Meg replied, gulping down another bite. "He will drive me to this summer home down in southern England, where I will be staying."

"Oh my God," Jaden eccentrically replied.

"What?"

"That's where we're going. We are staying there till school starts."

"No way!

"Yes, way!"

"That will be so cool. You will be like a neighbor."

"Yea," Jaden said, and smiled widely. "Will your uncle be staying with you."

"No, he has a job to work at, but he will check on me from time to time." They then stopped as they heard a small bell ring. They looked up to see that the "buckle up" light had gone on. Jaden and Meg strapped on their seatbelts and listened to the pilot.

"Good afternoon, passengers," the pilot said through the intercom, "We are entering London airport. The time of touch down in five minutes, so buckle up your seatbelts as we are going down to land. Thank you." Jaden smiled as she saw the city of London getting bigger and bigger out the window. _So many surprises, so little time_, she thought and started to feel queasy.

*****

"Come on now, Sibyll. You know that I won fair and square. It was hard enough you getting me to bet against you, but being a sore loser," Albus said, and started to polish his spectacles.

"It was cheating, I say, pure cheating," Sibyll said, still standing by his desk. She huffed as she stared at him. Minerva then came in the room from the spiral staircase. She had a confused look about her face and stopped at the front of Albus's desk.

"What's is all the yelling about?" Minerva asked.

"I'm not yelling," Sibyll huffed loudly. Minerva closed her ears with her fingers.

"That's yelling," Minerva replied softly. Once she saw the mad expression on her face, she made a half-smile. "What's wrong with you, Sibyll? Did you lose a tea leaf?" Sibyll glared at her, and Minerva did the same.

"Not quite, Minerva," Albus said, trying to break the stare of them. "We went to a Quidditch match today, and Sibyll persuaded, and I mean _persuaded_, me to bet on the winning team. Now, she predicted the Ballycastle Bats would win, while I thought the Wimbourne Wasps would win. We bet 30 galleons on it and she lost. Now she's being, as you might say, 'on the end of her rope' and trying to get out of the bet." Dumbledore then finished polishing his spectacles and placed them on his nose. Sibyll glared at Albus, and turned up her nose.

"So, I guess you had a false prediction, eh, Sibyll?" Minerva said with a chuckle. Sibyll just sat there.

"I'm not speaking to you. I can't hear you," she said. After a moment of silence, Sibyll slumped in her chair.

"Oh, come now, Sibyll. You can't try to act dead. We know you're faking," Minerva said, and rolled her eyes. Albus didn't think the same.

"Minerva, I don't think it's fake," Albus said. He got out of his chair and picked up her hand for a pulse. Minerva came over just as Albus had, but with disbelieving eyes. Suddenly, Sibyll propped up in her chair, making Albus and Minerva jump back. Sibyll opened her eyes, only to reveal them rolled up in her head. She sat still for a moment and then spoke.

"_An evil has surpassed it boundary and come to hurt those in its path. Its target is the chosen one, and Hogwarts is where they shall meet. The test of wills and the test of heart shall be put before them both. Passing shall be the only freedom from ultimate darkness. Do not be fooled because prey could be predator and vipers can be victims._

Gni keht foh tar weh ter aweb."

Sibyll then slumped back into her chair. Minerva had her mouth open, while Albus was stroking his beard. Sibyll awoke with a start and stared at the two people hovering over her. She quickly sprang up and brushed herself off.

"I must have fallen asleep. Just as I predicted," Sibyll said. "It was very unprofessional, though. About the bet, Albus…"

"Don't think about it," Albus said, still stroking his beard.

"But…"

"Here's 15 galleons if you can please leave promptly." Albus held out 15 galleons in his other hand. Sibyll looked at him, then at the money. She then took the 15 galleons, nodded her head and left down the spiral steps. Minerva stood there, staring at Albus, who was still stroking his beard. His mind was thinking rapidly, which made him even more confused.

"Gni keht foh tar weh ter aweb," Albus repeated.

"What do you think it means?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know yet, but we have little time before the new school year starts, so we had better work fast. And if Harry has any part in this, we had better work faster," Albus replied. Minerva nodded her head and exited Dumbledore's office.


	7. Chapter Seven

~ Chapter 7 ~ __

A/N: Sorry, I had some major, MAJOR writer's block. But here's the 7th chapter. Ta ta.

- EJ

~ Chapter 7 ~

Ron's eyes popped open. He stared at the people standing over him. They all had their mouths open and confused looks about their faces.

"What? Why are you all staring at me?" he asked them all.

"You must be joking," Andrea said, "You don't know what you just did?"

"No." Everyone gasped and stared at each other, then back at him.

"Well," Hermione started, "We were all talking and then you blacked out. We tried all the ways we could think of to wake you until you started mumbling something."

"Mumbling? What did I say?"

"Foe…weigh…tar or something. I thought you were dreaming of a spider chasing you when I heard you say 'a web'."

"Really?" Ron asked, and scratched his head for a moment. It seemed all too weird. "All I remember is everything going black for a moment.

"Nothing else?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Ron replied. He then looked out the window to see the slowly setting sun. "I must have nodded off to sleep. It is about to be dark in an hour or so."

"We should go to bed early, anyway," Hermione said, "We do want to get an early start. Want to get to the summer home as early as we can?" Everyone actually nodded to this, even though it was pretty early.

"I guess so," Ron replied with a frown. "So, it's off to bed then." He then started to lead everyone upstairs. It saddened him to know that he couldn't remember a thing. Maybe he really had just nodded off to sleep. Well, that wasn't important right now. Tomorrow was the day. And he couldn't wait.

*****

"Are you sure I nodded off to sleep? You aren't trying to play with my mind, are you?" Jaden asked again. She couldn't believe that she had just woken up. She had felt all right a few minutes before, when the plane had touched down. But they had said that right when they had touched down, she had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, you fell asleep. And we wouldn't wake you up, for some reason," Meg replied.

"But I'm a light sleeper. If you touched me lightly while was asleep, I should have woken right up. And you said that I was mumbling?" Jaden asked. She was very questionable about the whole idea that she had been in a deep sleep.

"Yeah. Fe hi foe fum or something. I don't know. You sounded really weird, so your aunt called a stewardess. That's when you woke up." Jaden nodded and looked around. Half the passengers were gone.

"Well, we'd better get off now. I don't want to fly to some unknown place on this plane by accident."

"Yes, come on, girls," Sierra said from the front of the plane, dodging the exiting passengers. They got up from their seats and walked down the aisle to Jaden's aunt. Once there, they went to a lit walkway, and through a metal detector.

Once they got to the waiting area, they looked for someone that was to take them to the summer home. Meg immediately saw her uncle and waved good-bye to Jaden and her aunt. They did the same and kept looking. Jaden suddenly saw something.

"Look," Jaden said, pointing to what she saw. It was a flailing piece of cardboard with the writing JADEN + AUNT on it in the back of the people. It seemed to be way overhead the other people and she could halfway see the head of the person holding it. Jaden rushed towards it, dragging her aunt with her. She swiftly moved through the people, while her aunt bumped into almost every person in her sight. When she finally saw who was holding the cardboard, her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God," slipped softly out of Jaden's mouth as she looked at the towering man. He was easily twice her size and could almost literally squash her like a bug. He looked down at her and did a double take. He then let his hand with the cardboard go down and looked straight at her.

"Ya wouldn't happ'n to be Jaden Maxwell, would ya?" the man asked. She gulped hard and nodded. _Is this my ride?_ Jaden thought. He nodded his head back at her. "Hi. M' name's Hagrid. I'm the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. I will be your ride. Follow me." Jaden did as he said, feeling too scared to contradict him. She then stopped after a moment.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hagrid," Jaden said.

"Just call me Hagrid," he interrupted, "Mr. is too formal."

"Well, we need to get our luggage," Hagrid then hit himself in the head.

"Sorry, fergot all about it," Hagrid replied and started back towards the stairs with Jaden and Sierra behind him.

*****

As Jaden sat on her trunk at the street corner, she saw the third city bus pass by them. Hagrid stood there all the same. She was beginning to get mad as they waited and saw people stare at Hagrid as they passed. He still stood there, not flinching. She finally got the courage to stand up to him a few minutes later.

"Hagrid, could you please tell me why we are just sitting here?" Jaden asked him with a scowl. Hagrid then let out a sigh.

"I don't know why we are standin' here," Hagrid said. This surprised Jaden. Did this mean that they had been sitting there for no reason. "He should have gott'n here ten minutes ago." Now, were they waiting for someone? They couldn't be. No one could be this off time. Suddenly, Hagrid began to laugh. Both Sierra and Jaden looked at him as if he were crazy. "There he is." And Hagrid pointed up the street.

He was pointing at a violently purple, triple-decker bus. Over the windshield was gold-lettering that spelt out the words "The Knight Bus". What interested Jaden was what had been printed under the windshield. There had been color changing lettering that said RESERVED FOR JADEN MAXWELL. Jaden smiled when she could see them clearly. She looked up to see Hagrid smiling down at her. As the bus came to a stop in front of them, it emitted a loud, startling "BANG" that made her jump back.

As the door to the bus opened, a man appeared. Jaden tried to muffle her laughter as she saw that he had pimples covering his face and his ears were bigger than usual. He seemed to not notice it or ignore it all the same.

"Hello, Ms. Maxwell. The name's Stan, Stan Shunpike. I'm the conductor of the Knight Bus, this humble abode," he said and bowed his head to her. He then turned to Hagrid to say, "Sorry, ol' buddy. I lost the track of time. That sherry really gets to you, you know." He pulled out a small bottle from his back pocket and swirled it around as he said it. He replaced the bottle a moment later after taking a quick swig from it. He beckoned them onto the bus, which they did.

Jaden immediately saw another difference from regular buses. The Knight Bus had beds instead of seats. Also, the bus seemed to be just the right fit for Hagrid, which was really big. Stan towed Jaden's trunk into the bus. After that, he introduced her to the driver, Ernie Prang, who could hardly tell Jaden was a girl until he put on his thick-rimmed glasses.

"Well, let's be off, Ern. We want to get these people to their summer home before nightfall gets darker," Stan said, and Ernie started the bus with another "BANG". Jaden layed on the bed to the right of her for a few minutes. She had felt a bit sleepy for that time waiting on the street. When she woke up, she turned to Stan.

"Excuse me, Stan, but you look a little young to be the conductor of a bus," Jaden asked with a raise of her eyebrows. Stan looked back at her with uncertain eyes and let out a sigh.

"Well, that may be true," Stan replied, "But I can tell ya one thing. I'm probably the best damn person they could find for the job." With that, he gave a quick nod and turned back to looking out the front window. After a moment, Stan turned back around. "We're here."

Jaden rushed over to the left side of the bus and looked out the window. Out of it she saw a large brick sign with gold colored lettering in big letters. On it was the words "Sunset Gardens Beach Houses". She marveled at it as they neared the front gate to the beach houses. As the Knight Bus gave another "BANG", it came to a stop. Jaden and Sierra came out of the bus to see everything. The sign had been right. Each house had been a few feet from the beach. Jaden started to smile just as Hagrid began to tow Jaden's trunk out of the bus.

When Hagrid said he was ready, the three of them went to the main office of the houses. Once at the front door, Hagrid obviously decided to let the trunk down and stay outside. With there being no arguments, she and her aunt entered the office. The inside of the office seemed a lot brighter than outside. It had a long desk with a man behind it and a few chairs against the wall in the office. Jaden came up to the desk and the man looked up at her.

"Hello, madam. May I help you?" the man said in a slightly English voice.

"Yeah," Jaden replied, "Me and my aunt have a summer home reserved for us." She pulled out her envelope from her pocket. Out of it she pulled a receipt and gave it to the man. He took it and looked at it for a moment. After he scanned it, he started typing on his computer. He nodded when he saw what came up and turned back to Jaden.

"Yes, we do have a reservation under the name of Jaden Maxwell," the man said.

"That's me. I'm Jaden Maxwell."

"Very well, then." And the man looked down and opened a drawer that had keys in them. He brought out a key and gave it to her. "Your house number is 244." And with that, he turned back to his work. Jaden turned around, nodded to her aunt, and led her out of the door of the office. When outside, she saw Hagrid sitting on her trunk in front of the rest of her luggage. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Jaden said. "Now we have to get the luggage to the house." And they picked up their things and walked down to their house. It took a few minutes before they got there. Jaden was so exited to see the house with the number 224 on the door. She took the key from her pocket and opened the door with it. As she turned on the light switch, she gasped. The room was pretty small, but had a sofa and a table in the room. Two doors off to the left were obviously the doors to the bedrooms, and in the far back was the kitchen and dining room. Hagrid, seeing that they were settling in nicely, put the trunk down and tipped his hat to the two.

"I guess I'll be goin' then," Hagrid said. Jaden turned around from the sight of their new home for the rest of the summer to see Hagrid. She ran back and hugged him tightly. He turned a rosy red in the face as she did it and thanked her. When she let go, he walked out of the house and back down the street. She closed the door and heard a final "BANG from the Knight Bus as it went on its way.

Jaden sighed and sat down on the mini-couch. Her aunt sat beside her and put an arm around Jaden's shoulders. Jaden couldn't believe that she felt she could deal with her aunt while she was out here in another country.

"I would think that we need to get to the unloading of the bags by now. Isn't that part of the process? You pack, you go, you unpack. Hmm," Sierra said. _Then again_, Jaden thought and got up from the couch with her aunt.

*****

Harry crankily yawned, his wide mouth having a good stretch. He looked at the form of the person in front of him, thinking sleepy thoughts.

"Who woke me up?" Harry asked, to the person in front of him.

"It's me, Harry. Mr. Weasley," the person said. Harry reached to the side of his bed, looking for his glasses. As he found them and put them on, the dimly lit room came into focus. He saw Mr. Weasley standing at the end of his bed and Ron just waking up.

"Why do we have to get up this early?" Ron asked his father. Mr. Weasley just smiled.

"Well, we do know that portkeys wait for no one, don't we?" Mr. Weasley said smugly. Harry then remembered about the summer home. He looked over to Ron, who had obviously also gotten his drift. "Come now, boys. Dress and get downstairs. Mrs. Weasley has just woken up the other two." They got out of bed and looked for clothes hurriedly.

When they were fully dressed, they hurried downstairs to see the two sleepy girls. Hermione had her head propped up by a book, while Andrea had no support and was about to have her head fall flat onto the table. Mr. Weasley was standing right next to his wife and holding the portkey.

Harry had had an experience with a portkey twice before. It was no surprise that the object in Mr. Weasley's hand was a molding piece of wood. Why it was that way was that if it was lost, a muggle wouldn't pick it up or play with it. That only time he had used a portkey was two years ago, to get to and from the Quidditch World Cup.

"3 minutes till the portkey kicks in," Mr. Weasley said. He checked his watch and nodded. Ron turned to Harry, yawned and spoke.

"Did you know that Fred and George's apparation exams are in a few days?" he asked.

"No. That's cool," Harry replied.

"I can't wait to have my apparation exam. It would be great to be able to fly to a certain place in the blink of eye," Andrea said.

"Now, really. Wouldn't you try to use your apparation skills wisely," Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes and looked at his parents.

"Didn't I tell you we didn't have to worry because Hermione would be there?" Ron said. Hermione looked stern at him.

"What does that mean?" Harry couldn't help but laugh. Andrea took a second before laughing. "Oh, whatever." Hermione turned back to the book in her hand and returned to reading it. Mr. Weasley looked at his watch and choked a moment.

"50 seconds!" he said, "Gather here and touch the portkey. Your trunks are already at the summer home, now." They all came over and touched the portkey with Ron holding the bottom of it. Harry could feel a little warmth in the piece of wood. It seemed like the other could too. "30 seconds." The time was coming faster than Harry had imagined. He couldn't believe the summer home was coming ever closer. "15 seconds." Here it came. "10…9…8…7…6…" The seconds passed and Harry closed his eyes. "5…4…3…2…1…NOW!"

Harry could feel the familiar hook behind his navel pulling him forward. He could feel the wind blowing passed his face. The leaving the ground came immediately and he felt like he was flying in mid-air for a few seconds. Suddenly, the wind started to slow and the hook started to let up on the pulling. They came to a stop and were standing in a circle in the middle of what looked like a living room.

"Wow!" Andrea yelled out. Everyone looked at her.

"You have never taken portkey before?" Harry asked her. She shook her head and took a deep breath. A silence started until Hermione broke it.

"Well, let's break in this house," Hermione said and sat on the sofa in relief.


	8. Chapter Eight

~ Chapter 8 ~

~ Chapter 8 ~

The days passed by fast. Harry's birthday came and he was surprised at the presents he got. He got a Firebolt figurine that emitted sparks that spelled out "Happy Birthday" from Andrea. Hermione got him a box of assorted candies, which he happily shared with everyone. Ron actually got Harry a new Irish shamrock hat that didn't look too bad on him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a chocolate caramel crème cake that tasted quite delicious. "Snuffles" gave Harry a new book on brooms, but Andrea was pretty suspicious on who this "snuffles" was. To make the day end on a good note, they all went down to the beach and had a nice swim under the sun.

"This has been the most wonderful day," Harry said as he dried himself off. Everyone nodded to this. Harry smiled at them and looked the other way for a second. There he saw a black girl sitting in a beach chair. She was writing in a little blue book. It didn't occur to him that anything about her was special, but for that moment he could feel a kind of vibe off of her. This vibe quickly faded and he turned back to his friends.

"Well, let's get inside," Harry said, motioning them to their abode. They all got up and made their way to the summer home. Once inside, they sat on their couch, still pretty wet. Ron had the biggest smile on his face. Harry just happened to notice it and chuckled at him. " Why are you smiling so wide?" Ron turned to him with the smile still on his face.

"Two reasons," Ron said, "One – I have never been to a beach before. I have never felt the water push against my body like it did out there. It was really fun. Two – I am so cold since we came inside the house that I can't move my face at all." Everyone laughed at him and moved closer to each other for warmth. Andrea layed her head on Ron's shoulder and smiled. Ron looked down at her and smiled back.

What a love connection they have, Harry thought. He wished he and Hermione could be like that. It was his 16th birthday, and he did feel happy, but he felt as though that was something that he was missing. He was turning 16, and he didn't have a girlfriend. He may have been the most popular boy in the wizarding world, but no one would ask him out. He guessed that most people thought he was with Hermione, but he felt as he wasn't. Ron was even about to get a girlfriend, and he would be left alone. He finally made up his mind that this would be the year he would get a girlfriend.

Harry got up and yawned. He went to the refrigerator to get a snack. He then remembered that they had not stocked it with anything. He opened the door to the refrigerator and his jaw dropped. It was filled with candies and cakes galore. All kinds of sweets. He reached his hand inside and got a Pumpkin Pasty, then closed the door. He then heard Ron pipe up.

"Hey, Harry?" he asked, "Can you get me a lemonade out of the refrigerator?" Harry sighed and put his hand on the handle and opening the door.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry said, looking inside the refrigerator. "There aren't any…" Harry stopped talking right in his tracks. Suddenly, the same refrigerator that had been filled with candies was now filled with drinks. Harry couldn't believe it. Just a second ago there were sweets in there, and now there wasn't a one. Harry pulled out the lemonade for Ron and closed the refrigerator. He walked back to the couch with the lemonade in one hand and his Pumpkin Pasty in the other. As he got to the couch and gave Ron his drink, he couldn't help but ask, "Um…Ron, How does the refrigerator work?" Ron gave a chuckle and took a sip of his drink.

"I guess my parents never told you," Ron said with another chuckle, "All you have to do is say what you want from the fridge, and open it. It will be in there. That's all I know." And he returned to sipping his drink. Say anything and it will be in there, Harry thought. This wouldn't be that bad at all.

*****

The cool night breeze flowed through Jaden's hair as she finished another poem. She couldn't wait to send it to her friend back in the USA. One real problem was it would probably costs a few more dollars, or should she say 'pounds', to send it to them by airmail. There was the whole Pacific Ocean between them now. She hadn't gotten an owl, yet some of her friends from school pleaded her to get one. That was one of her real goals this year. Her other one was to finish out the school year in one piece.

As the winds started to get colder, she wrapped herself in her arms and got up. She put her blue poem book down and folded up her beach chair. Once that was done, she picked up her book and went on her way into the beach house. The house now looked a lot brighter than it had been before. Her aunt Sierra was in the most likely place to find her, in the kitchen. Jaden walked in with a smile on her face and landed her behind on the couch. Sierra looked up with a smile on her face.

"Had a good day?" Sierra asked.

"Don't you mean had a good week…or two? Ya know we've been here for about two weeks running?" Jaden replied.

"Has it been that long? My, time has been going by faster and faster."

"Yea, but I'm loving every minute of it." Jaden closed her eyes, as if she was going to take a nap, then snapped them open. She propped up and turned to her aunt, who was wiping off her hands with a towel. "Ya know what? I actually saw some kids out today."

"Really?" Sierra said, looking to her with interest.

"Yea, and they looked my age. I think I heard one of them yell 'Happy Birthday' to one of them. I'm not sure."

"Which house are they in?"

"Oh, not far from us. I think it's about 226. And ya know what?"

"What?"

"I don't think I have seen Meg on the beach at all. You know the girl from the plane." Sierra thought for a moment, then gave a wink to Jaden.

"Oh yes, I remember. That nice girl that took my seat." Jaden couldn't help but giggle. How could her aunt refer to her friend as "that nice girl that took her seat"?

"Yea, her," Jaden replied and layed back onto the couch. "I wonder what house she's in. She said that she would be living in this complex, too." Jaden sighed and had yawn. Sierra came over and sat on the top edge of the couch.

"She'll be out there, you just aren't looking that hard," Sierra said. Jaden smiled at her aunt and once again closed her eyes. Sierra left for the kitchen. Jaden knew that Sierra would want to finish dinner by the time she woke up. Jaden could only sit where she was and let dreams fill her head until she could smell the aroma of food on the table.

*****

The dark chamber had been filled with hooded figures since the stroke of midnight. They had all been tired when they had gotten the call of an important meeting, yet they perked right up and headed out of their doors into the black hole the Dark Lord called his chambers. The only thing they heard about it was it was a meeting that was important to his rise. No details, no hints or riddles of information. This puzzlement that was with them also came over Wormtail.

Wormtail had been sitting in the dark chamber for days doing the daily work he did for his Lord. He too had not been notified of the meeting's purpose. What was strange was it had actually been days since he had actually _seen_ the Dark Lord himself. He never did say where he was going when he usually left, but he usually came back soon enough.

Suddenly, the door to the chamber flew open. All of the eyes in the room turned to it. After about a moment, a pair of gleaming red eyes emitted from the darkness. All of the hooded figures' heads bowed. And out of the darkness came the Dark Lord himself. He walked passed the bowed heads and headed straight for his altar. He nodded to Wormtail, who bowed lower than any of the others.

"My Lord, you have returned," Wormtail said in his scrawny and seemingly aged voice. Lord Voldemort did not return an answer, he just sat down at his altar. He motioned for his followers to raise their heads. They did so with a sense of fear.

"My followers," Voldemort said, "I have returned with a plan to stop our constant problem and end it with more than just lives being slaughtered at uncertain times. This plan is foolproof and will take Harry Potter down from the inside. It involves our newest member, Ms. Jaden Maxwell, and a member that will take her and the world of Harry Potter down. Come Agent X."

Out of the dark doorway, down came a person in a hooded cloak. This person came walking fast and made her way to the altar. Voldemort turned to the person and nodded his head. Agent X bowed their head back at him.

"Agent X has gotten half of Phase I completed. That is to infiltrate the life of our Ms. Jaden Maxwell. We will hope to finish this as Ms. Maxwell enters Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If anything shall go wrong, I shall expect Agent X to finish the plan and finish off Ms. Maxwell. If Agent X shall not finish or complicates the plan, she shall be hunted down and killed by one of you. And that will be an order. I will explain the next part of the plan as it comes along." He turned to Agent X with a stern look on his face. "You must not fail or you will not live. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," Agent X said. Voldemort made a feeble smile on his face and let a nod slide to the person.

"As for the rest of you," Voldemort started again, "I will have you doing small tasks to help out the plan. These will be needed and your succession will let you move up in your status as a Death Eater. I will first call up Mr. Goyle." As the night went on, more of the plan was made and many of the people were given tasks. When the meeting was over most of the people left to get ready to complete their tasks. The darkness lowered and Voldemort sat alone with Wormtail at his side.

"My Lord, what is the plan for Phase II?" Wormtail asked with a slight quiver in his voice. Voldemort turned to him, no expression on his face.

"The time will come, Wormtail, for all of you to know," Voldemort said. Wormtail wondered what he meant by it. He had never been able to figure out his Lord's riddles, yet he believed that he must have been right. Wormtail shook off the thought and spoke again.

"Was it wise to put all of the plan into the person called Agent X?" Wormtail asked, more of a form in his voice. Voldemort stared down at him, seeming to feel as he was being defied. Wormtail took an involuntary step back from him, knowing what his master would do. Voldemort then turned back to the darkness.

"I have a feeling to trust this person. I have a feeling that it is wise to put it on this person," Voldemort replied. He sat there for a moment, just pondering. "Wormtail, I need to be alone. Leave me to think." Wormtail bowed his head and headed toward the door. He had not seen his master act so secretive unless he knew he was sure that if he revealed it, it might backfire. Wormtail quickly headed for the door and exited the chamber, leaving his master alone in the darkness.

*****

Three more weeks passed and everything had been going well. A Mr. Jerimiah Doorman was sitting at his desk in the office of the Sunset Gardens Beach Houses Resort. He happily placed files into the computer and created calendar events everyday. On this day of Tuesday, August 21, he hadn't been doing anything that interesting. A man came in and came up to the desk. He had been wearing a dark blue cloak, a dark blue hat, and some really dark sunglasses. He came up to the desk and looked straight at Mr. Doorman.

"Excuse me," he said, "I'd like to ask you a question." Mr. Doorman looked up and put his glasses atop his nose.

"Yes, I think I can help you," Mr. Doorman said. "We do have some wonderful beach houses that…"

"No, that's not the kind of information I would like," the man said.

"Then what kind are you looking for?" Mr. Doorman asked.

"I'm looking for information on a young woman named Jaden Maxwell. Can you tell me which house she is in?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't give out secure…"

"I'm not looking for any 'I'm sorry's. I'm looking for which house Ms. Jaden Maxwell is in." Mr. Doorman started to become stern in his voice.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave Mr…Mr. Goy-ley." Mr. Doorman tried to interpret the name tag on the inside of the man's cloak, but couldn't clearly do it. "I will have security come and take you away if you do not leave right now." Mr. Goyle then let out a large exhale and lifted his wand out of his inside pocket.

"_Imperio!_" Mr. Goyle said. Mr. Doorman was suddenly hit with a notion to not hit the security button. "Alright. Now tell me what house Ms. Maxwell is in." Mr. Doorman typed some things into the computer and told Mr. Goyle that it was house #224. "Excellent. Now tell me if I can move someone into house number…226." Mr. Doorman again typed more things into the computer.

"No, I am sorry but someone already has that house," Mr. Doorman said in a robotic tone.

"Tell me who has that house."

"It has been reserved for a Mr. Weasley ever since a month ago."

"What is the first name of this Mr. Weasley?"

"A Mr. Ronald Weasley, age 16, party of 4." Mr. Goyle thought for a moment and made a smile on his face.

"That is all I need you for," Mr. Goyle said, bringing his wand out from inside his cloak yet again. "_Avada Kedavra!_" A green flash of light came from his wand hitting Mr. Doorman, making him slump straight back in his chair and show no signs of life. Mr. Goyle went around the desk, turned off the computer from the bottom switch, got up and away from the desk and left out of the office.

Read? [Review!][1]

   [1]: http://www.pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm62



	9. Chapter Nine

~ Chapter 9 ~

~ Chapter 9 ~
    
    The dark chamber had been silent for the few nights that Wormtail had been asked to go from it by Voldemort. Everyday passed by, and Voldemort thought and thought about how he could link what he had so far to Harry Potter. A sudden sound of running feet blurred his vision. Being interrupted was something that Voldemort hated; it made him feel he was being thought of as inferior. He could only have constant power, constant domination over all of his followers and the rest of the wizarding world.
    This interruption happened to be Mr. Goyle. He had run in with some notes in his hand. Voldemort pondered to himself if he should let Mr. Goyle be in pain for interrupting his thinking. This thought faded as he heard Mr. Goyle come straight up to him, breathing hard. He caught his breath and began to speak.
    "Sire, I have completed my task with these notes to show you," Mr. Goyle stated. Voldemort took the notes from him and read to be in order until he got to the end of the notes. He found a certain note being somewhat strange. As he turned back to Mr. Goyle, he raised an eyebrow.
    "Mr. Goyle?" Voldemort said. Mr. Goyle quickly jumped up from waiting and stepped forward.
    "Yes, my Lord," Mr. Goyle said in surprise.
    "Why is there a question mark after the note you made saying 'House 226 is unavailable'?" Mr. Goyle quickly thought and remembered.
    "I put that there, my Lord, because I have reason to believe that Mr. Harry Potter is staying there."
    Voldemort raised his other eyebrow to this remark. Harry Potter being that close. It couldn't be. Or could it?
    "Mr. Goyle, why do you think this? What reasons do you have?" Voldemort ordered, his voice going lower.
    "I have reason to believe because a Mr. Ronald Weasley has rented that house," Mr. Goyle. Voldemort was confused by this answer. He wasn't very keen on the Weasleys. "It is rumor that Harry Potter is friends with the Weasleys."
    "Just because it is rumor, doesn't make it fact, Mr. Goyle," Voldemort snapped. Mr. Goyle took a step back.
    "My Lord, I just wanted you to…"
    "I just wish that it had been based on fact, so I would like you not to base anything else that connects to Potter on rumor. Is that clear?"
    "Yes, sire. I understand," Mr. Goyle said and bowed his head. He immediately turned on his heel and exited the dark chamber, making no sound as he went. As the darkness lowered, Voldemort sat back in his throne, thinking of the next part of his plan.
    *****
    Jaden was awakened quickly and dressed. Hagrid had come again. When Jaden finally saw him, he had been talking to her aunt. It seemed that he was taking them to some place called "Diagon Alley." It sounded much like the Gale's Hollow she was used to going to when she got things for school back in America. That would be nice.
    After a few more minutes of talking, they were off. Again they used the Knight Bus, which Jaden was starting to become fond of. In no time at all they had reached their destination. Jaden became curious when she saw all of the Muggles around walking amongst them. Was this where Hagrid was taking them?
    As they went through the place, Hagrid led them toward a turn with a brick wall dead end. Hagrid took his finger and started from the brick near the top of this trashcan and went two up and three across from it. He tapped the brick he had led himself to twice, then took a step back. A gateway suddenly opened and inside it was a bar. There, she had seen Stan already at the bar asking for a flask full of sherry. On the other side of the bar was an opening like no other.
    Jaden's eyes widened to see an enormous amount of shops, people, and all kinds of things. Hagrid had said that Diagon Alley was the biggest center of magical stationary and things, but she had never imagined it would be this big. As they passed store after store, Jaden "ooh"ed, "ahh"ed, and "I want ones of those" all through their search. She bought things as she needed them and went in and out of almost every store they passed. The store that impressed her most was Flourish and Blotts, with its shelves stocked with many poetic novels that she was dying to buy.
    All the shops seemed so perfect here in London, but one store interested her the most. Eyelops' Owl Emporium. Through the shop window she could see owl after owl in cages. It was one of her dreams to get an owl this year, and this was her time to get one.
    She entered the store with a gleam in her eye. They had sickly ones and very healthy ones; very large and very tiny; all types from barn to snowy to eagle and all other forms. She walked through the store casually looking at each of the owls they had, some of them seeming good but out of her price range as she had not yet finished her school shopping. Then, she saw a relatively large brown owl not bigger than the one beside it near the corner of the shop. It had been sleeping when she walked over to it.
    It's soft cooing indicated it's full sleeping, but it suddenly awoke. Jaden gasped and took a step backward as it ruffled its feathers. The owl stared at her and made a reassuring coo, making Jaden come closer to it and smile. This was the one she wanted. She took the cage from its handle and took it over to the counter to buy. A man was there who tipped his hat and asked how much the price on the bird's cage was.
    "16 galleons, 21 sickles, and 5 knuts, sir," Jaden replied. He rang up the bird and asked for the money. Jaden hastily pulled out the money in her pocket, comparing it to the price. After finding the exact amount, she gave it to the man who put it in the register and took the owl into the back room. After a small moment of silence, he came out with the owl in a new cage and with owl treats in his other hand. He handed them to her, smiled, then returned to the back room. Jaden exited the store, finally thinking of the name of the owl.
    "I'll name you Sabriel, after my great grandfather's owl," Jaden said happily. She went over to her expecting aunt, a smile on her face, the cage in her hand and her pocket less heavy.
    *****
    Albus sat at his desk, nodding his head. It was possible that it was true, but Albus wasn't sure. Minerva had just come in with a theory about the prophecy they had received only one month before.
    "I feel very curious about this," Albus said, "Have you given any research to this?"
    Minerva nodded, her glasses sliding down her nose. "It seems be right, but I haven't had any thorough look at the message we received," she replied. " I am almost certain that it's Serplothian." Albus didn't seem to believe if it was truth.
    "But it couldn't be, Minerva," Albus stated. "He stood from his seat and started towards her. "The language of Serplothian has been extinct for centuries. Even if we could prove that it was, we could never find a translator alive that could figure the prophecy." He paced back and forth in front of her, stroking his beard. "How did you find this information?"
    "I found it in a book in the Restricted Section of the Library. The figures were almost the same, but this is only what I think." Minerva looked up at him and frowned. "Maybe we should stop the search, being it so close to the opening to Hogwarts." Albus turned to her, a vociferous gleam in his eye.
    "Well, I'm concerned on who this prophecy is placed on, and if it is placed on a student then by the time that person gets here, he or she will be my responsibility and if something happens to them, it will be my fault." Albus cooled himself down and took a deep breath.
    "Well then how are we going to further look into this puzzle?" Minerva inquired. That was the question now, wasn't it?
    Albus thought for a moment, wondering how he could incorporate his job as headmaster with the problem he now was faced with. An idea then popped into his head. It was like a strike of lightning, giving him an answer to a problem he already had. How he put this plan into action would be the question. But that would not stop him at all.
    *****
    The day had finally come. Jaden had been so excited, as it was going to be her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had gotten up especially early this morning, though it pained her to. Mornings weren't her cup of tea; they pretty much were her torture time. But today was special so she wasn't as irritable as she usually was. She quickly dressed and double-checked her trunk. Everything was there.
    There no more was any stairs to almost fall down. Now the kitchen was only a few steps out of her door. Aunt Sierra, like always, had already been there, but this time she wasn't cooking breakfast. Jaden had told her that she would eat on the train to school. This had been convenient, as they almost didn't have time to have breakfast in the first place.
    A car horn was heard outside their door, which made them jump. They had called a taxi to pick them up, as it would be a lot faster and unsuspicious than the Knight Bus. Jaden heaved her trunk to the door, which was a lot heavier than it looked. The cab driver happily helped her put it in the trunk of her car, yet he was out of breath when they had finished.
    Sierra locked the door to the house, ran to the cab and jumped inside.
    "To King's Cross Station in London, right Madam?" the cabby said, turning around to her. She nodded vigorously. The man smiled and turned back around. As he started up the taxi, they were off. Jaden stared out of the window, watching the buildings go by as they made their way to the train station.
    *****
    Ron sat at the table with the other three, waiting for the moment. Ron's father had sent them a portkey, though his mother had protested it, to take them to King's Cross Station. Now, it had been set for 10:00 to get them there a bit early, but it was now 9:55 and they were all getting anxious. None of them had ever taken a portkey to the train station before, which was a fault in their minds.
    Harry sat at the other end of the table, being the most anxious. He had taken portkey only a few times and it seemed utterly impossible to portkey anywhere in there. With all of the Muggles around every inch of it and all, he wondered where they would land. It was September 1st and Hogwarts wasn't the only school opening then. It was usually full anyway. Where would they end up? Would it be out in the open or in a secluded area?
    "3 minutes," Ron announced in a mild tone, obviously wondering the same thoughts. Every person there seemed to be thinking the same way.
    "I really do wonder where we will end up?" Hermione said, piping up from beside Harry.
    "I thought you guys knew," Andrea said. They all shook their heads.
    "We usually drove, never thought about using a portkey before," Ron said. Andrea frowned in a wry way.
    "Well, I guess we'll find out in a moment. Look at the time," Harry said, pointing to the Muggle clock on the wall.
    "1 minute," Ron said, thrusting a hand to the beach ball in front of him. The others did the same. The ball started to feel warm after a few seconds. Harry had never felt a warm portkey before, in his few times dealing with them. It didn't seem that weird but it felt a bit…warm, that's all.
    "30 seconds. Get ready." Ron seemed to have firmed his grip on the beach ball. Ron had seemed to have gotten more serious as the years had one by. Harry couldn't imagine what he would act like this year. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… NOW!"
    Harry felt the usual hook behind his navel thrusting him forward. His feet seemed to leave the ground, wind rushing past his hair and face. He couldn't keep his eyes open, even behind his thick, round glasses. When he did squint through them, all he could see was a blur. As the wind began to slow and the hook behind his navel let up, Harry realized that they were coming to a stop. When everything fully stopped, Harry noticed he had headfirst hit the ground. He got up and brushed himself off, seeing that he had been the only one to hit the ground in that manner. Suddenly, he heard a hoarse voice from in front of him.
    "Alright, let's move it. I got a 10:02 and five seconds comin'," the man said.
    "Where are we?" Hermione inquired.
    "You are off to the side of King's Cross Station," the man said. "If you'll just step through that bush you'll be at the entrance. Now, move it!" The man said this with a point over to a bush to his right. Hermione got her trunk and went over to the bush, a scowl on her face, and an obvious thought in his mind of his rudeness to a lady. The others followed her going through the bush one at a time.
    Sure enough, on the other side of the bush was a tremendous crowd of people all making their way into the station. Most were Muggles, but Ron noticed Seamus Finnigan entering the station with his dad, Perry Finnigan. As they made their way into the thunderous crowd, they entered the station and made their way towards their platform.
    *****
    The cab stopped and Jaden looked forward. England looked like a great city from the route the cabby had driven.
    "That'll be 23 pounds," the cabby said, turning around to her. Jaden turned to her aunt, who had started rummaging through her purse. After a moment of looking, Sierra pulled out a little bag that had been wrapped at the top with twine. She swished it around making it cling and clang a bit. When she heard it, she gave it to the cabby.
    The cabby looked at the bag mysteriously and opened it. Inside of it were coins of money. He counted them all, checking the amount. It came to exactly 23 pounds. He smiled weakly and turned back around.
    As they exited the taxi and got Jaden's trunk, they made their way through the thunderous crowds of people. When they finally got into the building, they got a cart and put her trunk on top of it.
    Jaden rushed furiously through the now more persistent people around them. As she came up to platforms 9 and 10, she looked at her train ticket. It said that she was supposed to ride the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts at Platform 9 3/4. When she looked up, the smile she once had faded from her face. She looked left, then right but only saw platforms 9 and 10. Was her going to Hogwarts supposed to be a joke? Was there even a Hogwarts at all? There had to be. Headmaster Banders had spoken very highly of the school, as he had gone to it.
    After a moment, a person behind her tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped up in surprised and whipped herself around.
    "Are you going to get on the platform?" said the little girl behind her. She seemed to be about a year younger than herself with flaming red hair and freckles abounding her face. "My brother is waiting for me."
    "Umm...I'm not a first year or anything, but...umm..." but the little girl smiled.
    "How do you get on the platform?" the girl finished for her. Jaden nodded. "It's fairly easy. Just walk right through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. And don't be scared while you do it. That's what my mother always told me." Jaden made a big exhale and turned her cart towards the barrier. "You might want to do it at a run if you are scared." Jaden turned her head, nodded, and sighed. She waved good-bye to her aunt, then turned back and began to walk very fast towards the barrier.
    What was she doing? Taking directions into a secret platform from little girls she didn't know? What was she thinking? I've got to get out more. Jaden closed her eyes as she came closer to the barrier. After a moment she felt nothing and opened her eyes. She was in the platform! She looked beside her to see a bright red steam engine with the name "Hogwarts Express" on the front of it. She felt another tap at her shoulder. It had been the little freckled girl again. Jaden opened her mouth in thanks but the girl shook her head.
    "No thanks needed," she said, "Well, I gotta get to my brother. See ya later." The girl walked past Jaden and started through the crowds. Jaden sat here for a moment, then turned in the direction the girl had gone.
    "What's your name?" Jaden yelled into the crowd. The girl turned around in surprise and smiled.
    "Ginny, Ginny Weasley," the girl said and turned on her heel into the growing crowds of wizards and witches. Jaden smiled in her direction, but the girl disappeared into the crowd. _What a nice girl._ Jaden threw the thought of the girl out of her mind and went into the crowds, trying to find an empty compartment.
    *****
    Harry looked over into a compartment near the end of the train.
    "This one's empty," he yelled behind him. The three others followed him into it, pulling their heavy trunks behind them. Once they were all inside, Harry closed the door behind him, leaving them all alone and tired.
    "Well, we're finally going again," Ron said.
    "Yes, I can't wait to see if there's anything new," Andrea said. Harry sat down and lay back on a seat.
    "Man, am I tired," he said with a yawn.
    "I bet you'll be even more tired after the feast," Ron said, licking his lips and closing his eyes as if he was there.
    "Is that all you think about? Food?" Hermione asked.
    "Yes," Ron replied with a chuckle. Hermione rolled her eyes and got out a book from her trunk. "Is reading all you think about?" Hermione turned and glared at him, to which he made a triumphant smile. Harry rolled his eyes, remembering how much they used to bicker. Touché!" Ron then turned to talk to Harry. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was cut off, as a person entered the compartment.
    "Hello, Ginny," Harry said as she came in. Her red hair was now long and in a bright red tinge. She had gotten taller since last year, but still was outdone by Ron.
    "Hi Ron, I've been trying to find you. Mum says to have a good school year and to not get into any trouble. Harry chuckled at the thought of this. Trouble usually found him, and when he got into trouble and Ron and Hermione weren't that far behind.
    "I'll try," Ron said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to reading her book. Ginny smiled and exited the car with laughter.
    "You're so childish," Hermione mumbled under her breath. She was obviously heard to which Ron glared at her.
    "Well, you're so studious," Ron mumbled. Hermione acted like she didn't hear that but Andrea didn't let her.
    "Come on guys, can't we not fight for once," Andrea said in a can't-we-all-just-get-along type of tone.
    "No!" Hermione and Ron said at the same time.
    "Well then, I'm not speaking to any of you," Andrea replied. Ron scooted over to Andrea, trying to make up, but Andrea put her hand up in front of him. "Talk to the hand, cause the face don't understand!" Ron, looking bewildered, tried talking to her hand.
    "Well, hand, I..."
    "Don't you know what that means?" Andrea said.
    "Uhh...no. I've never heard it before," Ron replied, an expression of confusion placed across all of his face. To this Andrea started to giggle, then the giggling became laughter. Neither Harry, Hermione, nor Ron knew why she had started laughing and started to think she had gone mad.
    "Andrea...are you okay?" Harry asked. To this, she stopped laughing and dried her tears that had welled up in her eyes.
    "I'm...fine. Since you seem to not know," Andrea stated, catching her breath, "the 'talk to the hand' thing means that they don't want to talk to you for that moment. It's a custom for people our age in America."
    Talk to the hand, weird. They had only met Andrea last year and she was already a good person to be around. Andrea had been a closed person before, but now she was bringing in things that they didn't have a clue about. From what he could get, Harry could tell they still had a lot to learn from Andrea, and even more to share with her.


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 10 ~

As Jaden made her way through the crowds of young and old people, she looked down into the depths of the compartments, trying to find an empty one to sit in. She didn't feel too comfortable sitting with anybody she didn't know, which happened to be everybody. She looked over at a compartment near the back, seeing it was empty. She made her way through the crowded station, trying to make it to the compartment before anyone else could.

She finally made it there and sat in a seat. Finally, she could be by herself. No one around to mess with her. She opened her trunk and pulled out her little blue book. Opening it, she also took out one of her favorite quills she had and began to write. She wasn't writing any poetry now, she was just writing. Writing down her feelings, her woes, and anything else to pass the time. It was going to be a long train ride, as she could tell, and this was the only thing she could possibly think of doing.

*****

Ron turned in his seat and looked out of the compartment window. Just behind some of the people he could make out his parents. When they met eyes, his parents smiled at him and waved. Ron opened the compartment window and smiled back, waving as he did.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad," Ron shouted out of the compartment window, and closed it behind him. He turned around and sat in his seat. "Wow, our 6th year. I can't wait to get back to school. Who knows what's going to be waiting there for us?"

"Work," Hermione said bluntly, closing her copy of _Notable Witches and Wizards of the 13th Century_. "You _do_ know that N.E.W.T.s are next year, don't you?" Ron frowned at this remark. He didn't expect to hear work at a time like this. Harry seemed to notice this, too.

"Well, we know that we will be having a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher _again_," Harry said. It was all too familiar seeing last years teacher mysteriously disappeared then left his resignation on Dumbledore's table. It was said that that job was cursed, as no teacher had taught it for more than a year and either resigned, or just disappeared all together.

"Well, I hope we don't have the real Moody this year. I heard he was really strict and all," Ron said. 

"Well, he can't be," Andrea said, "I heard about him before I left America. He was working with a foreign relations kind of Aurorship League or something. Seems like he was rounding up some Americans to come and help him back in England."

"Well, I heard that our new Defense teacher just started teaching," Hermione said. "With me being a Prefect and all, I hear things." She stated this seeing the faces all turn to her.

"Well Prefect or no Prefect, you still don't know who the person really is," Ron said. Hermione glared at him, making him take a step back. She looked over to Andrea and nodded, to which Andrea nodded back. They both got up and started walking towards to the exit of the compartment. "Where are you going?"

"We are going to talk to some civilized people, unlike yourselves," Hermione said and led Andrea out of the compartment. Ron sat with his mouth open.

"Oh well, I guess they're going to be gone for a while," Harry said with a chuckle. Ron gave him a slight punch to his arm. "Sorry." As they finished their conversation, they could hear the train whistle blow, making sure all passengers were in the train and cueing that it was taking off. Ron was hoping that Andrea really did like him. That way he would have a girlfriend and would be 15 galleons richer.

*****

Jaden could hear the whistle of the train blow in the front of the train, giving her an idea. Trains. She had never taken one before, and she could document her train ride in her book. That would be...stupid. No one wants to hear about a train ride to her school. I guess it would be a long train ride.

She placed her blue book and quill back into her trunk and closed it. She lay out on the seat, all alone. A yawn escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes. Now, she could get a little sleep from getting up so early. She opened her eyes once more to check if her bags were still there. Her heavy eyes then closed once more and in minutes she was fast asleep. Unknown to her, a certain someone came strolling through the compartment.

He snickered, seeing her asleep, and eyed her trunk. After a moment of staring there, he made a pass for her trunk. He was surprised to get a lengthy shock when he came near it, making him fly backwards. He rubbed his head in fury, not thinking someone would put a protecting charm, and possibly a very good one, on their trunk. Jaden started hearing beeps in her head, which made her think that someone had touched her trunk. She guessed they had found out about the shock and made a small smile on her face.

"Probably a Mudb..." said the person, but Jaden couldn't make out the last part of the person's remark. Jaden made herself comfy, as she would probably be sleeping for a while.

*****

Harry and Ron had started a game of Exploding Snap, finding it very fun, until an unwanted voice stepped into the room.

"Ah, the poor-boy and hero-boy," said the drawling voice from the front of the compartment, "All alone in this compartment. Where did your girlfriends go? Out to find better taste than you?" Ron glared up at Draco, looking straight up into his gleaming gray eyes.

"Oh, shut up, you slimy git," Ron shot at him. Draco's grin turned into a scowl.

"I wouldn't be calling anyone slimy, compared to the hole that you live in," Draco shot back. Harry leapt up to keep Ron from punching his face inside out. One more remark, just one more remark and Ron would really snap. Hole that he lived in. Only someone who had lived in a hole all their life would come up with something like that. _Don't fall as low as he is. _Ron stopped struggling and sat back in his chair. Draco's smile returned to his face. "Can't _afford_ a comeback, eh, Ron?"

"No, I just think that retaliating might make me say something that may offend you, ferret, I mean, Malfoy," Ron said with a slight grin. He was remembering their expedition from two years ago. The fake Mad-Eye Moody had turned Malfoy into a ferret, which had made him the laughing stock for quite a while.

Draco's smile again dropped. Ron could tell that the ferret thing had scarred his reputation a bit. Harry muffled a chuckle from behind the two. Draco instantly gave him a scowl, but it didn't phase his laughter.

"What are you laughing at, Potter?" Draco said. Harry stopped laughing, seeing that he was now Draco's subject of the moment. "Who wouldn't remember you? Still giving out autographed photos probably, eh?"

"I wonder why people would actually want autographed pictures of me...instead of you. Did you ever think about that?" Harry stated, giving a quick retaliation. Draco opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. A moment later he opened it again, yet after giving silence, he closed it. Both Harry and Ron tried to suppress a giggle.

"Well...um...well, you both are stupid gits. That's what you are and you'll never get out of it." With that, Draco turned on his heel, a triumphant yet uneasy smile upon his face, and exited the compartment. When he finally was gone, both Ron and Harry burst out in laughter.

"At...least...we're...not..._ugly_," Harry cried through gasps of air as he laughed. _Looks like the tables might turn this year. _Ron gave an even bigger smile before he turned back to their game. "Snap!" Harry quickly moved away their cards as a crackling SNAP was seen and heard in front of them.

*****

Jaden had soon enough awakened and started writing again. To her surprise something clicked in her mind. Meg. Where had she gone? Suddenly the door to the compartment opened. In came a girl with her trunk behind, hauling it into the compartment.

"Meg!" Jaden said. The girl turned around and smiled. 

"Jaden, there you are!" Meg replied, leaving her trunk in the halfway open doorway. "I've been going from compartment to compartment trying to find you." Jaden smiled with glee, and then looked over to Meg's trunk, which was slipping out of the compartment inch by inch.

"We'd better get your trunk before it falls out," Jaden said and walked over to the trunk. She had a tug and almost broke her back. _Aye, what could be in something this heavy?_ "Umm... a little help?" Meg looked over and gasped. She came over and quickly helped Jaden with the trunk. "How did that get so heavy?"

"It's that heavy? I didn't notice!" Meg stated.

"Didn't notice? How couldn't you? It weighs a ton," Jaden said, going over to her seat and sitting down. Meg made a modest smile and sat across from her.

"I guess I don't know my own strength," Meg said and popped a piece of candy into her mouth. "YUCK!" Meg spit out the candy, getting the taste out her mouth. "Oh my God! I swear that, that thing tasted like some kind of booger or something."

"What! You did not just say that that tasted like _booger_ did you?" Jaden asked for reassurance. Meg nodded and started brushing off her tongue. "What kind of candy are you eating??"

"I don't know, but you can have the rest," she said tossing a little bag over to her. Jaden read the label saying _Bernie Bots Every Flavor Beans_. Jaden started to chuckle and looked into the bag. "Are you actually going to eat one of those things?"

"You didn't read the label. It's called "Every Flavor Beans" so they must not be kidding," she replied tossing a red and white one into her mouth, which happened to be peppermint. Jaden liked peppermint and chewed in its goodness. Suddenly, a switch went off in her brain. "Hey, where were you?"

"What? Where was I when?" Meg replied.

"Where were you at the resort? I never saw you."

"Oh, umm... I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? I looked for you everyday yet I didn't see you."

"It's sort of sad in a way."

"Tell me. We've got time till we get to school."

"Well, when my uncle and I got to the resort, I was so exited, but when we talked to the guy at the counter, he said that we had no reservation at that address. I had to stay with my uncle." Jaden looked surprised.

"Oh, that's fine," Jaden said, "Just wanted to know."

"So, are we still cool?" Meg asked, a large grin on her face.

"You know it." Jaden quickly high-fived her, leaving them to burst out in giggles. Meg was still alright. Jaden made a broad grin as big as Meg's and sat back in her seat, dropping another bean in her mouth. _Looks like Hogwarts won't be so lonely after all._

*****

By the time the game of Exploding Snap had ended, Hermione and Andrea had come back. They had talked for a while and had laughed through some of Ron's stupid jokes. Suddenly, Harry heard a tapping at the window of the car. It looked like a large brown owl that had traveled very far, seeing a tired statement on his face. Harry opened the window to the compartment and the owl flew in. Harry closed the window back and turned to see that the owl had swooped down to a seat.

"Look there's a note in your lap, Harry," Ron said, pointing to Harry lap. Harry looked down and picked it up. When he did, a newspaper clipping fell to the floor. Harry did notice this but he still opened the letter.

"It's from Sirius," Harry said. They all gathered round Harry as he read the note:

Dear Harry,

How are you? Again, I can't tell you where I am in fear of this letter being intercepted, but I did not send you this to say hi. I've gotten the latest issue of the Daily Prophet and you wouldn't believe the news.

I will be near Hogwarts in a few days and will still be sending you owls. Say hello to Ron, Hermione and Andrea, if they aren't already hunched behind you reading this letter. Well, I must be off. I can't stay in the same place for more than a moment. See you soon and please read the article.

Your friend,

Snuffles

Harry looked down and picked up the Daily Prophet article clipping from the floor. On it was a picture of Ron's father, who happened to be smiling.

"Hey, what's my dad doing in this article?" Ron asked, inching closer.

"Hold on, I'll read the article!" Harry said, almost getting knocked off his seat. The lengthy article read:

Death of Muggle at Resort

Horrifyingly, a Muggle was found dead at the spot only a few days ago at the Sunset Beaches Resort, _says correspondent Ami Tuscan._ He was found at his desk, dead instantly. Mr. Arthur Weasley (see picture at left), head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, made sure that no loose ends were left around. "It is appalling that anyone would think of doing such a thing to a harmless Muggle," quoted Mr. Weasley, and the Daily Prophet fully agrees with him. "I personally think that You-Know-Who is behind something like this." The officials who took the Muggle away had no comment to this issue, but we were glad that Mr. Weasley could give us something. Are his thoughts true? Does You-Know-Who have anything to do with this killing? Will he be returning to power? This reporter shall stay on the case to find out.

Harry put down the article and blinked his eyes a bit. Ron sat with a smug smile on his face, obviously feeling that his father in the Daily Prophet was big news to him. They all came from behind Harry back to their seats in awe, except Ron.

"Guys, wasn't that the place where we were staying?" Andrea asked.

"I think so," Harry said. "I'm not sure."

"Wait a minute, that couldn't have been near us," Ron said, wiping the smile from his face. "We should have heard something about a killing in our own complex, shouldn't we have?"

"Not if no one knew about it," Hermione said. Andrea bit her lip while tapping her fingers on the seat consistently to this statement.

"Let's not think about it, I hate thinking dead thoughts," Andrea said, making them all chuckle a bit. "Hey, look. Here comes Hogwarts." Sure enough, around the bend they could see the towering castle coming up.

*****

Jaden looked out of the window for a moment and was about to pop another bean into her mouth. She suddenly dropped the bean to the floor and sat wide-mouthed. Meg looked over and saw that she dropped the bean.

"What? What's happening?" Meg asked. Jaden almost didn't hear her. She only uttered one word.

"Look." And that was all she needed to say. Meg came over to the other side of the compartment and looked out of it and, too, had her mouth fall open. It was no surprise why. Just around the bend a huge castle had just appeared. It sat on a high cliff, almost looking spooky for a moment. The castle easily outdid anything that Jaden had seen before. It had so many towers and windows and looked like you could get lost if you took a wrong turn. As they ended turning on the bend, Jaden noticed something. The tracks of the train were leading up to a trail that led to the castle. That only meant one thing. _This towering castle has to be the infamous Hogwarts._ Jaden turned to Meg and, when she did, Meg turned to her.

"_THAT'S HOGWARTS?!_ Man, am I going to have a great time there," Jaden said, letting a smile cover her face. Meg nodded having a smile cover her face as well. They both turned back and marveled at the sheer size of what could have been a trillionaire's mansion until the train stopped. Suddenly, Jaden heard a familiar voice calling through the train.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years! Hullo Jaden, how was yer trip?" called Hagrid, as a line of first years came in front of him.

"Hi Hagrid! It went fine! I'll see you in the school!" Jaden replied, smiling. Hagrid smiled back broadly.

"I guess I will be seein' ya. Now, now, get in a straight line. You in the back stop yer cuttin' up," Hagrid said calling back at a boy in the back of the line. Jaden then heard a new voice behind her.

"All transfers! Leave your trunks in the train. They will be taken to the school separately. Find a carriage to take you to the school and wait for me there," said a old woman with glasses and a stern looking face. She didn't look as cheery as Hagrid had, which started to bring down her mood. "Come now, we need to move quickly." Jaden and Meg quickly exited the compartment and went to a carriage. It looked as if it was supposed to seat four but Meg and Jaden decided to have it to themselves. Before they took off, a girl came up.

"Hey, wait. Can I join your carriage? I can't find another... hey, it's you!" the girl said. Jaden turned to see it had been the girl that had helped her through to the platform.

"Ginny, right? Of course you can come in with us. It seems to have some room left," Jaden said, smiling at her. Ginny smiled back and entered the carriage just before it took off. They didn't talk on the way to the school, but they did smile at each other before parting. "She's a nice girl."

"Yeah, where'd you meet her?" Meg asked.

"It's embarrassing. I had to ask her how to get on the platform." Meg giggled and said she had to do the same thing. As they were about to enter the school, a boy behind them pushed between them.

"Out of my way, I'm trying to get into the school. Can't you see that you're blocking the entry doors? What morons!" the boy said. Two ugly-faced boys followed him in the same fashion but without the words. Jaden felt mad that a boy would even try pushing past her and getting away with it. _That boy just got on the wrong side of me._ When Jaden took a deep breath, she opened the door back and entered the school.

Its massive inside was almost as big as it was outside. She marveled at almost everything she passed, feeling like some kind of first year to the school. When she came to a door that everyone seemed to be entering, she opened the door. If she had been astonished by the entryway, she would have had a stroke at the Great Hall. There were four tables across the room and a large table at the head of the room, with obvious professors of the school.

She took a few more steps and was stopped by a person wearing a large badge with a "P" on it.

"Hello, are you transfers?" the boy asked them both. She and Meg nodded and he pointed them to some seats up front. They went up and tried to find some seats that were next to each other, but the best they could do was find one where one person was between them. Jaden sat back in her chair to see the ceiling had the same sky as outside. This was going to be a great school year. She could tell it was either going to be or she would try to make it that way.

*****

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Andrea exited a carriage and started into the school. They went through the entryway and entered the Great Hall. When they had taken a few steps, a boy with a badge that had a "P" on it stepped in front them.

"Are you all transfers?" the boy asked. Ron rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Of course, we are transfers! Justin, you idiot, we've been classmates for six years. Why would you think we would be transfers?" Justin Finch-Fletchy looked up and covered his mouth with his hand, then removed it.

"Oh, sorry Ron," Justin replied. "McGonagall told me to show transfers over to the front. I've just been checking everyone for some reason." He then returned to his post by the door and asked the group behind him consisting of a few 6th year Hufflepuffs, who, when asked, popped him over the head.

"I swear that becoming Prefect has turned him into a mindless drone or something." Hermione gave Ron a quick kick to the shin, to which he glared at her. It was true that Justin did seem to be acting weird. She didn't have to kick him. They went over to the Gryffindor table and sat in their usual spots.

"Well, we're finally here," Andrea commented. Yes, they had arrived. They were finally back to school.

"I'm glad I studied _The Werewolf Rebellion of 1593_, _Common Transfigurations for the Intermediate_, and _The Advanced Art of Potions_. I feel ready for anything that comes towards me," Hermione said. Ron felt like saying "Yeah right. I bet you wouldn't be ready for a nice smack to the back of your head," but worried for his already weakening shin.

"Well, I didn't study a thing and the only thing I would probably need studying for would be Potions. I'll probably miserably fail enough to get a howler from Mum," Ron said, trying to urge back his thought. Andrea giggled and Ron smiled at her. Maybe she did like him.

"And I probably know exactly what she would say. RON! HOW COULD YOU FAIL POTIONS! YOU SHOULD HAVE PASSED ANYWAY, EVEN IF SNAPE IS," Harry said, mimicking Ron's mother, but was cut off.

"What am I, Potter?" said a voice from behind him. Harry turned to see Professor Snape. He had been standing behind him for a minute and just happened to hear their conversation. "Tell me what I am. Go on. Cat got your tongue." Ron could have glared at him, but feared of Snape doing something against him. "I would take house points off, but the school year hasn't started yet. Consider yourself lucky, Potter. Too lucky." Snape walked away, a smug smile on his face, and went up to the head table.

"Sometimes I wish I could once, just once, give him a good kick in the rump down a flight of stairs," Ron said, feeling disgusted. Hermione looked shocked.

"No, Ron. Don't wish for a professor to get hurt. Maybe a little humiliated, but never hurt," she said with a wink. They all chuckled at this but were quickly silenced. Dumbledore stood at the head table and announced that the sorting ceremony was about to begin. Everyone sat contently and waited for the ceremony to start.


End file.
